Second Chances
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Full summary inside, basically its about Alexiel getting her one true wish to become a human. Kira makes an appearance, and he and Lucifer are two seperate beings. Yes, ppl, i'm back!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Angel Sanctuary or any of its characters.

Summary: What if at the end of the manga, Alexiel got her wish to be an ordinary woman? However, it comes at a price. Alexiel will forget everyone she has known, the people she loves and holds dear. So what happens when 5 years later, Setsuna and the other angels return to Earth to find her, only to realize that she remembers nothing, even of her own twin? Will Uriel or Lucifer win her over? Will Setsuna and Sara be successful in helping her remember her past? Or will fate intervene?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Accessing data…_

_Chapter 1- The Beginning of Endings_

_Narrator POV_

The final battle has been fought.

The end of the Third Holy War.

We, the angels, the demons, the humans,

We have all seen the consequences.

We saw our loved ones die by our enemies' hands.

Everywhere we went,

Blood, chaos, madness… it was everywhere.

No one could stop it. But one person could.

The Messiah, Mudou Setsuna.

The reincarnation of the Organic Angel Alexiel,

Who went against God, who was then sealed in an "Angel Crystal",

While her soul was to be continuously reincarnated,

With pain and sorrow in her every birth,

The punishment inflicted on her by the Archangel Uriel,

Who loved her deeply, more than he loved God.

But now, our God does not exist.

Time has gone back,

Assiah is safe,

But yet, will we ever be able to erase the number of casualties on our hands?

Better yet, will we never see a repeat of this war that tore three timelines apart?

That remains to be seen…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final slash into the neck of "God",

It was all over.

Fate was now for the humans to decide,

Not God any more.

It was all over.

People over the Earth cheered.

The angels in heaven wept and screamed in both hatred and relief.

The demons roared their victory and losses.

The Anima Mundi wept for the losses, their victory.

Adam Kadamon was now the highest ranking angel.

He had not completely disappeared, and now ruled over heaven.

His light marked the dawn of a new century.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ruins of Eden_

The light shone brightly.

But it wasn't enough to brighten the young woman's heart.

It was filled with sadness, and pain.

Over the years she had slept,

She had felt the pain of every living thing in the world.

She wanted to cry,

To scream.

To escape from the realities of life.

Alexiel, Organic Angel, now turned her head to face her father, Adam Kadamon. Sad eyes met kind ones. Neither spoke for a long time. Alexiel's crystalline blue eyes met her father's colourless ones. Her eyes spoke volumes, tears forming, already threatening to spill. Adam Kadamon looked at his daughter, his creation. Of all the angels he had "birthed", his favorite child was her. He knew she would be cursed from the time she was born, for she was an angel with no defects. She was pure, holy. She was the Organic Angel, the only angel that could re- grow organic materials lost. Yet, her existence was cursed, for women were deemed filthy, and a taint on the holy paradise. But while some would stand up for their rights, like Gabriel, the only female Archangel, others would cower and believe women was the weaker among the genders. But that did not stop Alexiel from proudly showing her rank as the Organic Angel. Men who tried to stop her fell under her charms, her beauty. She was as deadly as she was beautiful, like the rose.

"Please." Adam Kadamon found himself unable to bring out her request. He reached out one hand. Alexiel shook her head and stepped back. "I had enough. Rosiel…its all over…I've already paid my debt…please, father. We made that promise years back. Long before I was imprisoned, we promised that when the time came, you would set me free. Honor it, father. I don't want to kill anymore. I want to be free…" Her words cut him deeply. "Honor it I will, my dear child…don't cry…I want you to leave with a smile on your face…" The crystalline eyes widened with joy. Tears spilled freely. "Is there…is there anything you wish for me to keep? Father?" It wasn't so hard to remember the young girl with flowing brown hair after all.

"You know what the price was when you made this choice, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid. I want to start a new life."

"Even of Rosiel…?"

"He does not need me; Katan will guide him and love him."

"What of them?"

"He has his servants to guide him. He has his friends around him."

Adam Kadamon looked at the headstrong Alexiel, who was already starting to succumb. She was still linked to Eden in every way, and she could feel the pain of the nature. The faster he acted, the lesser her pain.

"Sleep now my daughter…you will not be yourself anymore…but I will watch you from the very place where I am now…so…"

Alexiel's eyes shut, with them gone the azure blue irises, her body glowing softly…

_I cannot give you the balm to all your pain and suffering you had to endure over the centuries, but if I could control your fate, I would give you the best that I can offer…_

_So for now…oyasuminasai…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah- Japan_

A single cry, and a wail. Proud parents looked at the young bundle of joy in their arms. "It's a girl. She's so beautiful…"

"Sorry to interrupt your moment…but the name…?'

"Um…her eyes are a striking blue like yours, Emily, so…"

"Azure? No…that sounds weird…how about…Aerial?"

"Aerial it is then."

"Well then, congrats to both of you, Mr and Mrs Takashi. Welcome to the world, Aerial Takashi."

All this while, no one noticed the star that seemed to shine ever so brightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Well…that's all for now…I just read it, and I hope it doesn't look stupid…this is my ever first AS fic so…well, in the first part is that Alexiel didn't want to stay an angel anymore, she had enough. I forgot which book was it, but I think I remember clearly Alexiel did say she wished to become a normal human…this inspired me to write this story…also thanks part to Lucifael's Bride san…her comment also inspired me to write this story…so thanks a lot! _

_Oh yes, if you were wondering about the him and his, no it isn't Setsuna, its actually referring to #coughLucifercough# and #coughUrielcough#. I think at the ending part you can roughly guess who the baby is, and as the request…I'm not giving any clues yet what the whole request was about happy guessing I'm not really sure how far this will head, but you can be assured I have a few ideas flying around…oh yes, updates won't be frequent, but I'll do my very best!_

_Anyway, pls read and review, and be gentle on the flames. Its not nice to play with fire too much, you know? _


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own AS, Kaori Yuki does and I give her a cookie for coming up with the most brilliant manga I've seen so far…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2- Meeting_

_20 years after the Third Holy War:_

_Location- Heaven_

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE MISSING?"

After the Third Holy War, a truce was formed between the demons and angels, and a agreement was reached; both sides would not hide any secrets from each other, and that both sides would co- exist in peace and all meetings would be conducted with at least a representative from both sides present. These terms were agreed on, although there were plenty of protests over the "Zodiac treaty" (it was named in a way to commemorate the 12 Zodiac angels, all of who had died brutally under Lucifer's hands), all signs of rebellion were immediately put to a stop by the Anima Mundi, who kept a very close watch.

By somehow a miracle, Rosiel, Katan, Lucifer and Katou and many others had their lives restored back to them. Setsuna, Sara and Gabriel had their rightful souls restored. Setsuna was given a soul of his own, courtesy of Adam Kadamon. Sara had a soul of her own as well, but the only problem was that Sara and Gabriel, who also had her soul restored, looked so much alike that it was impossible to tell who was who. The only difference was their hair color (thankfully). However, whether it was by chance or not, Setsuna and Sara found themselves retaining some astral powers. Setsuna also still wielded much control over Nanatsuya, the sword having broken all ties from Lucifer. Everyone was back. The ranks had been restored, corruption had been stamped out. After being asleep for 10 years, Raphael had also awoken, although it had been a disaster, as he found himself unable to control his restored powers, and Heaven and Hell alike had seen gigantic whirlwinds, huge storms, rampaging tornadoes and plenty of flying trees. Heck, all feathers had been blown off from the exotic birds that resided near the gardens once. It had taken a lot of effort to either get the feathers to grow again or to just stick it back on the birds.

But one person was still missing.

Rosiel, the Inorganic Angel, was very much present, as was his faithful servant, Katan.

Where was Alexiel, the Organic Angel, twin to Rosiel and God's favorite daughter?

But now, at the most recent meeting, informants had confirmed that the Organic Angel had disappeared.

And now chaos was erupting.

Kurai, the last dragon master of Gehenna literally screamed her voice out, that everyone in the room winced. Setsuna then used his pinky and pretended to dig his ear, all the while saying he had gone deaf. As usual, Lucifer and Uriel remained calm, Michael looking bored, Gabriel and Sara busy chatting, Raphael trying to hit on Barbiel, Mad Hatter busy giving Lucifer the "look", with all angels and demons babbling among each other.

"Its true, missy Kurai, she was last seen at Eden…"

"Why don't you ask Adam Kadamon? Maybe he knows…"

"Yeah, like he is ever gonna show up…"

"Hey Barbiel, gimme a kiss here…"

"Stupid meetings…"

"Had my hair cut short before Sevy made me reincarnate into you…"

"That must have hurt…"

"Whatever happened to onee- sama…?"

"Shut up already…"

"Are we discussing about Alexiel- sama or not?"

The room went a deathly silent as soon as Katou finished saying the words. But it was no sooner than a bright light filled the place, announcing the arrival of the Holy Hermit, Adam Kadamon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah- Japan_

_5 years have passed after meeting of Heaven and Hell, total of 25 years, Aerial is now 18. (Aerial was born 7 years later, due to time confusion after the mass destruction. Adam Kadamon altered time slightly, thus the age difference.) _

"Emily, dear?"

"Yes?"

"You might as well cook one more person's share; Aerial's bringing back her boyfriend."

"What? Oh, how nice! Yes of course, lets see, I can cook Aerial's favorite dishes…I need this…"

Darren Takashi smiled over his wife's behavior, understanding fully. Aerial had brought nothing but luck into the family ever since her birth; it was as if she was a kind of good luck charm. He and Emily had considered having another child, but decided against it as Aerial seemed perfectly happy on her own. She was also very independent and intelligent. As she grew, she became more beautiful, which also meant more guys were eyeing her. He couldn't help but feel overprotective; Aerial once joked that he would soon be sitting at the doorstop with a bat in hand to whack any boys that came near her.

But time had sure flown, the little girl had now grown up to be a beautiful woman. If only time would permit, he would have chosen the time of a memory of a little girl sitting by the pond, singing happily to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah- Japan_

_Based on current timeline- Setsuna and Sara are 20 and 18 respectively, time stopped for them while they were in Heaven; it was also Alexiel's wish that they be granted immortality and the free will to move between Assiah and the 2 realms, just before she "disappeared"_

"What do you think of it?" Setsuna snapped out of his reprieve, looking stupidly at Sara. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sara rolled her eyes. "Have you been paying attention to me for the past 15 minutes? I said my application to study at Saiki University has been accepted…! So what do you think of it?" Setsuna blinked for a few minutes before it registered in his mind. "What? Really? That's great! This calls for a party…or not?" Sara glowered at him before looking at her letter again, finally letting out a sigh.

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

"Who?"

"Alexiel. Don't try to deny it; I can tell. There's something bothering you that has to do with her, right?" Setsuna didn't bother to even to refute her words; it was true, he was thinking out Alexiel. He was grateful to her for her gifts and blessings; it had incurred the wrath of many of the higher angels. But then again, who were they to overrule the Organic Angel? Her decision was final; she would hear nothing else of it. Vaguely he remembered the talk they had before she went missing…

_#Flashback#_

_The room was in utter chaos. Alexiel had made her requests to the council and many had tried to talk her down, but to no avail. One look from Alexiel was enough to keep their mouths shut. However, that didn't mean they were spared from angry glares shot in their direction. "My decision is final. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, will carrying it out. Not even the 4 great archangels…" Alexiel motioned her head towards Uriel and the others. "Will stop me, let alone my father. It's all I can do to apologize for the pain to the both of them…it's all I can do…" Alexiel eyes had a faraway look to them, before they finally focused again. "That is all I have to say. I take my leave now." Alexiel then spun around, walking out. Setsuna immediately stood up. "Alexiel sama, wait…!" However, Alexiel just kept walking forward, not even bothering to answer any the Archangels calls, nor that of Lucifer himself, as well as that of Rosiel's. It was not until they had reached wide ground that Alexiel turned her head round to face Setsuna, who was panting from the effort of running to catch up with her. "What is it?"_

"_Why? Why did you…?"_

_Alexiel looked at him with sad eyes. "Because of a promise made ages ago, because of a love that can never be repaired…I want you to make good use of the gifts, don't forsake them. Farewell, my child." _

"_Child…?"_

"_You were born out of my power, were you not? So I'll just acknowledge you as my child, although not of flesh and blood, but rather of powers. Or would you rather me call you Setsuna?"_

"_I'm okay with anything. Where will you go now, Alexiel sama?"_

"_To a place where no one knows me."_

"_Will…will we see you again?"_

_Alexiel turned her head, a genuine smile on her face. "Only if fate permits. Or maybe, we'll never meet again…which I think its best…"_

"_I'll see you again. I'm sure of it. No matter how long, we'll see you again, won't we, mom?"_

_Alexiel just smiled. Her wings erupted from her back, and she took off to the skies, heading to a place unknown to him. _

_We'll see you again…I'm sure of it…until then, stay safe…Mother…_

_#Flashback ends#_

"Only if fate permits, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Its nothing, so Sara, when will you be starting your lessons?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

"I don't believe this! Where is Alexiel sama?"

Kurai was storming. Ever since Alexiel had left all of a sudden, there had been no word from where, from Heaven, from Hades, from Hell. Assiah was impossible, that was because there had been no astral readings, nor any sign or detection or astral energies. Then again, could they have missed out something?

_That's it!_

"Kurai sama, where are you going?" Noise asked, as Kurai slammed a hand down on her throne's side and stood up.

"To see the Shinryuu. There's something I want to know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven- Raphael's apartment_

"Are you very sure of this, Gabs?"

"Yes, I'm certain; and don't call me Gabs!"

"Fine, whatever. Uriel, your opinion?"

'I'm not very sure of this data…Gabriel, are you very certain of it? Michael, your opinion?"

"Everything you just said from the very beginning sounds foreign to me."

Gabriel sighed. Men. Just how dumb could they be? She summarized it into a way that even an Ion child could read it! "For the last time, Uriel, I can confirm this came from Assiah; there is no doubt about the source. Secondly, I didn't ask for your opinion. Thirdly, Raphael, do us all a favor and quit blowing kisses at Barbiel every time she walks past!"

"Well, I haven't seen her in 10 years…"

"You have plenty of time to catch up."

"Enough, the both of you. Gabriel, just what is it are you trying to tell us?" Uriel said.

_Finally, a man who has some common sense to ask._

"To put it very simply, it is without a doubt that the Organic Angel Alexiel has been rebirthed, and is currently dwelling in Assiah, with not a single trace of her astral energies present. Thus I can safely assume that when she was reborn into Assiah, all of her present energies were either removed or has been forced deep into her conscious."

The only answer she received was the sound of glasses shattering as they dropped on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"This is heresy!"

"Scandalous! How could this happen!"

"An explanation please, Archangel Gabriel! I will tolerate no nonsense coming out of your mouth!"

"Rosiel sama, please keep your calm!"

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy…_ "I've already brought across my point, Inorganic Angel Rosiel. Your sister has been rebirthed into a human being, and from all the sources I see, she did it willingly!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU FILTHY BH (no insults please)! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY OF MY SISTER. UNLIKE YOU, SHE IS SO MUCH PURER AND BEAUTIFUL! WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE?"

"I'm afraid I agree with the Inorganic Angel Rosiel, Archangel of water, Gabriel. What do you mean, Alexiel chose to be human?" Lucifer asked, black eyes cold and hard.

"It was a promise as well as a decision she made years back." All went silent, as Adam Kadamon appeared.

"A promise…I had to keep…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Hatter."

"Yes, my lord? How may this one serve you?"

"Enough of your crap. Get me the princess of Gehenna now. Tell her I will make a personal visit there now."

"Now… now?"

"Now, Hatter."

"But why, my lord?"

"Is it in your place to ask? Hatter?"

"No my lord…This one will see to it now…"

"Good, the faster I meet her, the faster I'll end this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Location- Saiki University_

Sara glanced up in awe as she continued walking forward. The University looked grand, and it did live up to its name as being one of the most prestigious universities. Another reason she had chosen this university was because of its name. _Ruri…_ Ruri had died after she was absorbed into a game known as Angel Sanctuary, in which was Katan's doing. Although, she was responsible for what had happened to Ruri. _If only I had known…this is all my fault…_but, it was now too late for regrets. At least, Ruri was resting somewhere safe, without anyone controlling her anymore.

"Hey!"

The sudden call caused her to start in surprise; her books crashed to the drop. _Shit!_ Bending down, she started to pick up her books when a foot came out of nowhere and stepped on one of her books. _Huh? _"Hey, you're stepping on my books!" she snapped.

"So? Do you have a problem?" Sara looked up and found herself facing a group of streets punks. "Hey…she's kind of cute…" Sara stood up and backed away, all the while cursing herself for not paying attention. "Get away from me, or I'll scream!"

"Well, we dare you to!" one of them smirked.

_Shit, I can't afford to lose control…without Gabriel's soul in my body, and having a soul of my own that possesses some astral powers, I haven't really learnt to master it…damn; I should have listened to Setsuna and trained with him…now I'm _stuck_ in a situation and I can't seem to just find a way out…_

"What's wrong? Too scared?"

"Well, I'm not! I'm just looking for an opportunity!"

"Well, whatever. Hey boys, lets get her!"

"What…? Get away!"

"Too late, missy!"

Sara never did see this coming…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

"Wait; let me get this very clear first. You came here to see me."

"Yes."

"And you said you had something to ask the Shinryuu."

"Yes."

"And what makes you think they'll talk to you?"

"You."

_Damn it. _"Good point."

"So will you take me to see them or not?"

"I was on my way to see them as well, now, if you please follow me this way…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah- Saiki University_

A nasty crack. Ouch.

Plenty of whacking, cussing and groaning sounds.

Then all was silent.

Sara opened her eyes and started.

"My book! My thanks…" _Impossible, this is…!_

"You should know better than to walk here, this place is a very deserted area."

'Umm…thanks…"

"Are you all right then?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I'm off then…I've a class to catch…"

"Thanks a lot…see you…"

_I don't believe this, that woman…she…! _

_Setsuna must know about this._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Cliffy! YAY! Chapter 2 up! Wakaka! Sorry…I'm a little happy, cause it hasn't been easy for me to type any story…I'm down on inspirations, my homework is never ending…sigh Anyway! This chappie seems to be a little disorganize…(I cringed after reading it) and maybe I'll work on it when I have the time…of course, my thanks to the following reviewers!_

UrukiWindDemon: I don't mind, its nice to have sugar boost in the morning, I never seem to have it…TT …anyway, thanks for the review, although it is to my regret Kira won't last long in my story…TT

Lucifael's Bride: Thanks for the review! Nope, Kira plays an important part in the story, but I've to kill him later in the story…TT…it was originally meant to be a LuciferAlexielUriel love triangle, but I decided to make it a little chaotic, so I decided to pull him back in.

_Thanks to the both of you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chappie! _


	3. Turbulence

Disclaimer: Don't own Angel Sanctuary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3- Turbulence_

_Location- Hell_

"I wonder why would he go down to Gehenna?"

"I have no idea."

"I wonder why, though…"

"It must have to do with Alexiel- sama, I heard…"

Barbelo snapped. She threw her glass on the floor, the fragile glass shattering into a thousand pieces. Hatter, Asmodeus and the servants all flinched, all having been caught up in their own conversation and forgetting that she was there in the first place. But Barbelo wasn't quite done. Using her right hand, she swept the bottle of wine and glasses to the ground. Bright red liquid flowed over the floor, pieces of glasses everywhere. All the servants ran out, virtually terrified. Meanwhile, Hatter and Asmodeus had managed to keep their calm rather quickly. "Is something bothering you, Barbelo?" Barbelo turned one angry eye on Hatter. "Alexiel, Alexiel, Alexiel! She's our enemy, not some god! Why! He doesn't even look at me nowadays! Its always Alexiel! Its as good as courting death for a demon and an angel to be together!"

Hatter and Asmodeus looked at each other. "Barbelo, if you are angry and jealous, go complain to my lord, not us. Besides, the disappearance of the Organic Angel is news, even though the Inorganic Angel was given back his life. It is utter chaos up there now, and we do not wish for any more other problems, also, our ties with Gehenna are still very much strained, as their mascot is the Organic Angel and the Messiah themselves. I hope you do not start chasing after my lord and strain the ties even further."

"And." Asmodeus added, "that you were given a chance back at life, you ought to thank Alexiel sama herself, she is very much revered by most of the higher ranking demons here, especially those who were given a second chance at life again. You are not very #coughrespectedcough# in here, and I'll advise you to tread carefully. Even the lord himself is considering of disposing you, and he is only merely refraining himself now, as he is busy with the treaty affairs."

Barbelo now looked so maddened that she as if she was going to kill someone. Hatter and Asmodeus looked back unflinchingly. Finally, Barbelo looked away.

"All I ever asked…was just for him to love me…to look at me…"

Hatter and Asmodeus wisely said nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Saiki University_

Sara followed the headmistress as she brought Sara to her class. The university was huge; and it was a wonder how the headmistress managed to find her way round. She hoped when she got to her class, she could find someone with the same courses as her…

"Well, here we are." The lecturer turned his head in surprise as the door opened. The headmistress then walked over and the two had a hush hush conversation. She then saw the lecturer smile and nod towards her, and she returned the greeting. The headmistress then smiled and walked out.

"Alright class, with effect from today onwards, Miss Mudou over here will join us in our class. So, I hope you can welcome her." The class broke into applause, and Sara found herself blushing. "Well, as per our custom, we need a guide to help Miss Mudou here. Your guide is Miss Takashi, who has just gone out to get something for me…she will be back a minute…ah, here she is!"

The door slid open, and Sara eyes widened as she saw the person at the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Setsuna and Sara's home_

Setsuna looked pissed.

No, in fact, he was VERY pissed.

Having just finished cleaning the house, he was tired.

So he had no reason to be pissed.

So…

How are you supposed to arrange flowers so that the girl loves them?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Saiki University_

"Its you?"

The woman at the door blinked in surprise.

"You two know each other?" the lecturer asked.

"No…we kind of met by accident earlier…"

"I see…very well, Miss Takashi, could you please…?"

"Huh? Okay…this way…"

Sara followed the woman up to her seat.

"Here, just leave your things there. I'm supposed to bring you around."

"But won't I interrupt your lesson?'

The woman smiled. "Its okay, my friend Heiwa over there will copy the lesson notes for me."

The said person lifted up her head and smiled.

Sara and the woman then walked out of the class. "Oh yes, thanks a lot for saving me earlier."

"You're welcome, my name's Aerial. Takashi Aerial. You can call me Aerial."

"Nice to meet you, Aerial- san…I'm Sara, Mudou Sara."

Aerial abruptly stopped in her tracks.

_A distant memory of a rushing water, a brown- yellowed hair boy, a blue haired woman sitting in the stone chair, a young boy always gazing at her, a man who always wore a mask…_

"Aerial? Aerial- san?"

Aerial snapped out of her daze. "Oh sorry, I must have kind of blacked out…sorry…this way…"

_What was that about?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Lucifer and Kurai stood in front of the Shinryuu. One wore a grim face, the other an expressionless face. The Shinryuu as usual, wore serene looks on their faces. "Is there something your highness would like to know?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Can you see where Alexiel is?"

"These blind eyes of my mine reveal that she is on Assiah. Why, I do not know. However, the Alexiel you see will not be the Alexiel you know."

Kurai's eyes narrowed. "Meaning?"

"You not meet her before the rightful time will come, but she is not the Alexiel that your highness knows. The time will come, on the eve of the first snowfall."

Lucifer asked, "Anymore? Eve of first snowfall? Rightful time? When will all these take place?"

The Shinryuu never answered.

A long silence passed.

Finally, Kurai backed down.

"Fine. If we have to wait, we'll wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

_Ruins of Eden_

Uriel walked through what was once called Eden, a paradise for both animals and plants alike. The place had been plentiful, but it was because the Tree of Life ate away at Alexiel's astral powers. But Alexiel didn't seem to mind, and it also seemed that the Tree of Life was restraining itself from taking away her energies. Plants flourished and animals lived freely, but only within four walls. Walls that had barriers and that kept Alexiel from escaping. Walls that served as her "home". It was nothing more than a prison, a prison specially for Alexiel. For being a woman, for being someone who did not truly love God. It was her sin. Odd, wasn't it? All the experiments…

Alexiel and Rosiel.

Lucifer and Michael.

Metatron and Sandalphon.

All of them born because of the creator's attempt to spilt the powers of the Seraphita.

And among all of them,

Alexiel was the only woman.

And God hated her for it.

And Adam Kadamon loved her for it.

Ironic, wasn't it?

Still, Uriel couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After all, he was somewhat a son to Adam right? But he understood why Adam favored Alexiel over all other angels; whereas all other angels lead good lives, she was the only to suffer, and the only to come in close contact with Adam. Adam Kadamon loved his daughter not only for this reason, but also because he was forced to feed on her energies, and she forced to feed on his "flesh". It was no wonder both loved each other dearly, and no wonder that Adam Kadamon was extremely distressed about his daughter's disappearance. As he continued to walk, his hand brushed a wilting rose bush, and as he touched the dying rose, flashbacks of how he first met her went through his mind…

#_flashback#_

_The rose drooped more so ever slightly since the last time he saw it. Damn. He should have tended to it earlier. Hopefully, using his status as the Archangel of Earth; he could at least coax it to live a little longer…_

_Few hours later…_

_Uriel wiped his forehead, the sweat plentiful. He didn't mind taking care of that many plants, but now he HAD to take care of that rose, it was wilting away. He bent over it and gave it some of his power and watched in contentment as the rose slowly regained its health. Satisfied that the rose was now well, Uriel then stood up._

"_Why did you heal that rose?"_

_Uriel turned his head and faced a person who looked a lot like Rosiel. Except that this person was much more female, and carried an air of authority around her. _

"_Because I'm the Archangel of Earth, Rosiel."_

_The person wore a startled look, then cleared and changed into one of a grimace. "I'm his twin, the Organic Angel Alexiel."_

_Uriel started. "I'm sorry! I didn't know…"_

_Alexiel shook her head as she walked forward. "That's okay; I do look like him after all…" She bent to see the rose that he had just tended to, "If you weren't…"_

_Uriel gave her a puzzled expression._

"_If you weren't the Archangel of Earth, would you still care for this flower?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see. But what if I do this…?" Alexiel picked up a fresh bud of rose and a soft glow emitted from her hand. The next thing he knew, the rose wasn't on her hand anymore._

"_What…? Alexiel- sama, you…!"_

"_That's right. Organic. I have the power to give back life, as well as take away life. Everything in this world is organic. Even one of the Earth also falls to the Organic." She looked at him, smiling bitterly. "Do you think I enjoy doing this, having the energy to remove nearly the whole of Assiah and of Heaven itself? This power…is a curse. A gift to some, a curse to some. To me, it's neither a gift nor a curse. Its both. Both a curse and a blessing." Alexiel then picked a withered leaf from the ground and another soft glow emitted from her hand. As he looked at it… "It's…!" Alexiel smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes. _

"_A gift for the dead. A curse for the living."_

_Alexiel then set down the now hale leaf, and turned to make a move. "And, you can just call me Alexiel." _

_Uriel the plucked a rose from the bush, and gave it to her. Alexiel looked at him in puzzlement._

"_A beautiful flower for a charming lady."_

_Alexiel looked startled, again, then smiled, this time, the smile truly reaching her eyes. "Thank you…?"_

"_Uriel."_

"_Thank you, Uriel." Cradling the flower close to her, Alexiel left. Uriel watched her leave, and a feeling of emptiness seeped into his chest. When he had first seen her, his heart started hammering fast in his chest._

_-What is this feeling that I have?-_

_#flashback ends#_

"OI!"

Uriel snapped out of his daze and turned to face…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Saiki University_

The bell finally rang, signaling it was lunch break.

Everyone groaned a sigh of relief as the lecturer then dismissed them. Aerial stood up and stretched her arms, as Sara let out a tired yawn. "Say, why don't we go for lunch together? Sara- chan, Aerial?" Heiwa asked. "Sounds good to me!" Aerial cheered. Sara smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not." The three of them then walked out of the room, chatting happily.

_Canteen_

The canteen was bustling with university students queuing up to buy food, or just hanging around and chatting. Sara, Heiwa and Aerial bought their food and sat down at a table. Meanwhile, a crowd of boys sitting on the table next to them were all looking at Aerial's direction, only which she seemed to be ignoring them. Sara whispered to Heiwa, "What's with those boys?" Heiwa let out a grin. "Those boys have been itching to ask Aerial out on a date, but having seen her reject our University's most popular bachelor, they all think they don't stand a chance. In fact, they don't. So they have to just resort to sending her flowers, gifts, love letters or such. Better yet, they just keep drooling at her."

Sara couldn't help but laugh slightly. A naughty thought then slipped into her mind. "Hey, Aerial?"

Aerial turned her head. "Yes?"

Sara grinned devilishly. "Do you happen to have a boyfriend?"

Heiwa and Sara burst out laughing as they watched Aerial choke on her food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven- Eden_

"Something the problem, Mika- chan?"

Uriel and Michael turned to face the ever cool Raphael and the recently awoken Gabriel, who was smiling rather serenely. Michael pointed his middle finger (yes, yes, rude I know, but that IS Mika- chan's style, no?) at Uriel, and snapped. "Uriel here, asked him a hell lot of questions and all he did was TO SIMPLY STARE AT THE FRIGGIN FLOWER OVER THERE AND COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT OUR EXISTENCE! AND I HAD TO SHOUT AT HIM TO WAKE HIS SLEEPING MIND-"

Raphael held up a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I could tell by the way you were shouting just now. Anyway, Mika, I think you may find this interesting." He passed a rather long sword in his hands to Michael. Michael then took it and looked at it. His eyes widened in realization. "This is…!" Raphael shrugged. "That proves it! That baka nii- san of mine did come here after all!" Michael yelled out triumphantly. A rather strong wind suddenly blew. All four archangels were silent. Gabriel looked at Raphael. "Your work, I presume?" Raphael threw up his hands. "Not me!" All four of them fell silent again.

Michael then looked at all three of them. "I don't know about you guys, but this place is sure creeping me out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Kurai poked at her food, eyes sifting towards Lucifer once in a while. Finally, she placed down the fork and looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer- san."

"Yes."

_# "Dearest" starts playing #_

"Why do you want to know of Alexiel's sama whereabouts so desperately?"

Lucifer dropped his fork. He didn't respond, only could stare at his food. Kurai looked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting this kind of reaction. Still, he didn't answer. Instead, thoughts of Alexiel filled his mind.

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_

_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

Times of when he first met her in Eden flashed through his mind…

_sonna toki itsu datte_

_me o tojireba_

_waratteru kimi ga iru_

When he had lost his memories as a sword and she had promised to give them back…

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

When he told her of his desire to touch her hair and do whatever he wished…

_hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_aisubeki mono no tame_

_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

The times when he followed her through every reincarnation…

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_kizutsuke atta yo ne_

The times when she reincarnated into Setsuna and the times he spent…

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

The times when she told him that she could never return his feelings because she still had to fight, to protect…

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_tadoritsuitan da ne_

And the times when she had given him a smile, and had received him warmly as he "died", her lips warm on his…

All this sweet memories he had, as Kira Sakuya and as Lucifer…

For all in all, even Kira Sakuya had found himself falling in love with the beautiful but sorrowful angel.

_# "Dearest" ends #_

Kurai looked at Lucifer, and immediately understood.

His love for Alexiel, was as equal to the one she still had for Setsuna.

But she knew she could never have him.

_Setsuna…must be very happy now…_

_Because he has Sara by his side._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

_Saiki University_

Aerial grabbed a tissue and cleaned her mouth, all the while glaring at her two laughing friends. Sara couldn't help but poke around a bit more, all the while gasping for air from laughing too hard. "Well? Aerial- san? Will that be a yes or no?" Aerial blushed furiously and mumbled something. "What? Aerial, speak louder, I can't hear you" Heiwa said, grinning at Sara as she spoke. Unaware to them, the boys had also overheard their conversation and were literally craning their ears to hear her. Aerial mumbled something again. "Can't hear you" Sara chanted. Aerial blushed a shade of tomato red and finally opened her mouth. "Yes." She said. All the boys collapsed on the table in disappointment, some crying, and some cursing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Ach- choo!"

"Sensei? Daijoubu?"

"Ah, daijoubu…" the said man rubbed his nose and stared out of the training room in annoyance.

-_Aerial, I'm said I was sorry I missed the date, but you didn't have to keep cursing me right? But Aerial isn't one to keep grudges…some fellow admirer I guess… ah well… can't help it my girlfriend's so pretty…- _

"Sensei?"

"Nothing, continue with your training."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_Saiki University_

Meanwhile, Sara and Heiwa were laughing so hard that it was attracting many people. After much threats, they finally calmed down. "So what does he do for a living?" Aerial smiled. "Oh, he teaches kendo. He's a teacher at a nearby training school, and a part time lecturer as well."

"Wow…so capable…if only my boyfriend was like this too…"

"Eh, Sara- chan has a boyfriend too?" Heiwa grinned. "So lucky…I haven't found my rightful partner yet…some friends you are!" she pretended to huff, and Sara and Aerial laughed. "So, Aerial, what's your boyfriend like?"

Aerial smiled again. "He's rather good- looking, and likes to study too, he is also rather well- tempered and romantic…" Aerial blushed slightly.

Sara and Heiwa started making cat calls, only making Aerial even more embarrassed. "Aerial, you said he was a lecturer right? What does he teach?" Sara asked.

"Oh, he teaches history, and astronomy too. He teaches some students who like mythology as well, especially on angels… he keeps calling me an angel though…its embarrassing…"

-_ Angels? Its no wonder…you were one after all…but it may simply be a coincidence…I don't know…- _

"Sara?"

Sara snapped out of her daze. "Oh, sorry…"

"But, you do love him a lot, right, Aerial?" Heiwa asked. Aerial nodded her head and smiled happily. "He's the kind of man I always wanted…" Aerial said happily.

"So how long have you been with him, Aerial?" Sara asked.

"About… 3 and the half years..." Aerial tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I see…" Sara said. _–Setsuna…-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Welcome back, my lord." Hatter greeted Lucifer as he walked in. "Any developments while I was away, Pride?" Hatter flinched slightly. It was seldom Lucifer addressed her by her Satan name unless he was in deep thought. "Nothing, my lord. Although Barbelo has expressed her displeasure in you finding Alexiel- sama though…"

"So I see. The name Wrath does fit her well after all. How much damage did she dish out this time?"

"Very few, my lord…"

"I see. However, she is not fit to speak of Alexiel that way, and see to it she is given a slap everytime she spits out Alexiel's name like a curse."

"Isn't that too harsh…? My lord? Barbelo does love you after all…"

"Her love is one- sided. I'm not blind to it, Pride. I know she has been fooling around in my absence. Otherwise, how would she get this many brats? I'm not stupid, Pride, and I KNOW. I'm not disposing her because I'm giving that idiot brother of mine another chance."

"My lord, but there have been rumors circulating that the Archangel of Fire and the Princess of Gehenna have been very close to each other of late…"

"I can tell why. The princess has grown more beautiful, although it does not draw me. Surprising. Still, I love her way too much, so does the Archangel Uriel." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Yet, he was the one who cursed her, under Sevothtarte's order. Impressive."

"My lord… what is it that draws you to her?"

Lucifer said nothing. "I don't know, Hatter, and it frightens me sometimes. And only makes me love Alexiel even more. If only she could return now, she would have seen her work was not in futile…"

Hatter said nothing, only looked on and left her master to his thoughts. _– Barbelo… you don't stand a chance, do you?- _

Outside of the throne room, a figure stood there shaking. "So you don't love me…I should have known…I was blind to it all. I see now, Lucifer…you fool around with other women, and curse mine? I see…" Spinning on her heels, she left.

-_If I cannot have him, I'll return to Michael. And about that Gehenna princess…I'll never let you have Michael. Never!-_

"So she left, huh?"

"My lord? This one doesn't understand…?"

"Barbelo. She was outside all this while. Well, never mind, I see there's going to be a show soon. Hatter."

"My lord?"

"See to it that in no way Barbelo touches my brother or even try to sleep with him. I kill her if she does. Also, see to the necessary arrangements."

"Arrangements for…? My lord, surely you don't…!"

"Yes I do." Cold onyx eyes looked hard into Hatter's that she felt a chill run down her spine. "I'll end this once and for all. See to it that… the divorce is carried out proper."

"But, she is one of the Satans…!"

"She will still serve on as one of the Satans. However, I will have no relation to her other than the fact than she is still one of the servants under me. Clear, Hatter?'

"Yes my lord. This one will see to it."

"Good."

-_Barbelo…things won't be in your favor anymore… better tread carefully… but the princess…does make a good match for the Archangel of Fire…-_

_- After all, they are almost replicas of each other…-_

_- Ah, princess, don't you worry…this one will see to it that the Archangel of fire is the man for you…specially.-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

'Well, see you tomorrow then, Sara- chan!" Aerial and Heiwa waved their goodbyes as they drove away. "See you tomorrow!" she smiled after the retreating car. She turned around and made her way into the house.

"Setsuna? I'm home!"

"Yo! Glad to see you home." Setsuna went over and embraced her. Sara gladly returned it. "So how was school?"

"Great. Setsuna…there's something you have to know…"

"What is it?"

"Its about Alexiel- sama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not. Its true."

"Damn…" Setsuna ran a hand through his hair. "This will cause a lot more problem then I thought… should we tell Uriel and the others?"

"I'll advise against it. Knowing them, they'll act rash. Rash enough to come and try and help her regain her memories. Also… she has a lover here in Assiah."

"WHAT? Dammit, this makes matters more complicated!"

"Better yet, she loves him deeply. And I have a feeling this guy of hers loves her very much too…"

Setsuna grimaced. Here, in Assiah, of all places? Worse of all, having another identity and retaining not a shred of her memories? – _Okaa- san…what the heck happened? What made you reincarnate? Why did you…? Damn, didn't you promise me we'll meet again? Why did you…!-_

"Setsuna…"

"Sara…"

"Do you think…do you think we should just keep it a secret and never let anyone know?"

"Why do you think that way, Sara?"

"Because…" Sara looked at Setsuna, tears forming in her eyes. "Because…she was really happy, I've never seen her smile like that, it's the first time I've seen her so happy. Shall we let her continue to live as Aerial Takashi, instead of Alexiel, beloved daughter of Adam Kadamon? I don't want anything to happen to her…if she were to know what kind of life she let…won't she be frightened? Setsuna…"

"But sooner or later, Uriel and Lucifer are going to find out. You know the risk, don't you, Sara?"

"I know, but I want her to be happy first… Setsuna…you always wanted that for her too, right? Setsuna? Can you really bear to remove everything she has now? A happy family, a happy life, a loving boyfriend… all of these which we didn't have and had to work so hard just to attain it? Setsuna… can you…can you really bear to remove all these from her?" Sara was now crying, the tears flowing down her cheeks like twin rivers.

Setsuna let out a sad sigh. Cradling Sara close to him, he let out an anguished sigh. "I don't know, Sara. I don't know…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy with exams, which is due to end next Tuesday…thank god…but as usual, when I done with the exams, its time to hit the books again…its no wonder all my friends call me a "bookworm"… haiz…anyway, CLIFFIE! And a little too depressing though…I just re- read the story and was gonna cry as I read the ending… a little to angsty for my taste…_

_Anyway, a thanks to the following reviewers:_

Lucifael's Bride: Maybe this news will cheer you up a bit, I'm ushering in Kira soon into the story…so look out for it and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

UrukiWindDemon: Hope this chappie was longer and to your liking, it was a little too disorganized…TT… and like I said earlier, I'm pulling Kira soon into the story, and I expect him to be in for about…4- 5 chapters?

_Thanks to the two nee- san above… they are my frequent reviewers…I'm so touched…haha…anyway, I'm expecting the followers to be too angsty, so better prepare a box of tissues in hand…(just kidding!) Anyway, as you saw, a very special pairing, Mika- chan and Kurai hime! Yes! I love this pairing…(weird I know)…and Barbelo's gonna interfere! Heck no, I'm the author of this story right here on so heh heh…no BarbeloMika- chan pairing! _

_I swear my author notes are getting way too long…_


	4. Tolerance

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Angel sanctuary…

This chapter is specially dedicated to UrukiWindDemon, Lucifael's Bride and greytoblack. Thanks for being my most frequent reviewers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4- Tolerance_

_Assiah_

The night was already pitch black, but yet he was very much awake. Having listened to Sara's words earlier, he felt guilty as well as saddened. Would it really be best not to let Uriel and the others know?

_-Idiot! You ought to tell them! Don't forget how much they helped you when you first went against God just to be with Sara!-_

_-**But don't forget, Alexiel sama did say she was never happy while in heaven.-**_

_-But, you owe those people! Including Lucifer! Think of how much they helped you!-_

_**-True, you do owe them. However, have you though of the consequences? Angel fighting against demon over another angel? Do you wish for another war? Have you forgotten the misery all three realms underwent? Do you wish for a repeat of that?-**_

_-But…its logical! She is needed in Heaven!-_

_**-But do you really think they need her?-**_

"Damn!" Setsuna muttered. Sara's words came echoing back in his mind.

_-Can you really bear to remove everything she has now? A happy family, a happy life, a loving boyfriend… all of these which we didn't have and had to work so hard just to attain it? Setsuna… can you…can you really bear to remove all these from her?-_

"Don't…Setsuna…don't…don't take it away from her…" Setsuna started as he had his name being called out. He turned his head to face Sara, who was crying in her sleep, pleading him not to destroy everything Alexiel had now. His heart wrenched with pain and guilt.

_Can you really bear to remove everything she has now?_

Memories of Alexiel's tired and sorrowful smile stuck like glue in his mind. He had never seen that much sorrow. Even though he believed she had loved Lucifer, she was never happy.

_It's all I can do to apologize for the pain to the both of them…_

Alexiel's words came back to his mind.

_Or maybe, we'll never meet again…which I think its best…_

Setsuna remembered her last words as she disappeared from Heaven.

_Which I think its best…_

Setsuna gritted his teeth. His heart now sure, he turned around and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Adam Kadamon watched Setsuna as he slept. Sara had found out that Alexiel was on Assiah, and had immediately sought to tell him. Their conversation was loud and clear, and Sara Mudou's words had cut deep into him. His daughter… his beloved daughter. She had made him promise that, for she had more than once expressed her desire to live like a normal being. He had granted her the wish she badly wanted to fulfill. He could only bless her from where he was now, and watch over her.

This was the life she had always wanted, wasn't it? She was so happy, so carefree… he couldn't do anything much except to just watch over her… to ensure no one interfered with a life, her dreams…

If it had to come to conflict, he would still choose her over any other things or matters, even going to the extent to wiping out their memories, if it had to come to that, although he sincerely hoped it would never happen.

_Alexiel…my beloved daughter…_

_I'm so sorry…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

A final thrust that sent her backwards, and it was all over. Kurai panted as Noise removed her protective suit, rubbing at the aching part, but a smile was on her face. "Very well done, Kurai sama! At this rate you are keeping up, you'll be undefeatable!" Kurai threw off her helmet. "Yeah…" Kurai then slumped against the cushions, and let out a tired breath. Kurai had become more matured and prettier, that it had also attracted many of the angels' attention. She was also much taller, and was on pretty good terms with the Archangel of Fire, Michael. Even though they still argued a lot.

"Keh, you call that good? I'll call it basic!" Kurai's head snapped around. "Mika- san!" Infamous for his fiery temper, the Archangel of Fire had also grown taller, his hair a bit longer. His dragon tattoo was still very much the same, only that it made him look more intimidating. He had also grown much more good looking, in Noise's opinion, and had also attracted many female angels. However, Michael had nearly fried all of them, during one fine day when he as in a very bad mood and they had come up to him giving love letters. Kurai glowered at him as he walked closer, saying "Are you that good?"

"Wanna bet?"

Kurai snatched up her dummy sword. "Bring it on."

Michael smirked and picked up Noise's dummy sword and proceeded to throw off his jacket, revealing toned muscles and the dragon tattoo. Noise gasped with amazement, and Kurai couldn't help but stare. _Whoa…nice muscles…what would it feel to…wait. No, I love Setsuna, I can't be unfaithful! Get out of my head! _Kurai shook her head vigorously, and Michael raised an eyebrow. "Oi, are you sure you're okay?" Kurai snapped. "Of course I'm okay!" Both stared intensely at the other, and Kurai made her move. She rushed towards Michael, who immediately moved sideways, but Kurai had something else planned in her mind. At the last moment, she swept her feet at Michael's legs, and he jumped up.

Big mistake.

Michael found himself thrown against the wall as Kurai placed both palms on the ground and pushed away from the ground and using her leg, kicked him on the chest that sent him flying backwards. She quickly did a backflip and panted as she waited for Michael to recover. Michael pushed himself away from the wall as the dust and debris cleared. _Holy cow, _he thought, _she's damn good. But, not good enough. _He rubbed his muscles and grinned. "Nice one, princess. But take this!" Kurai's eyes widened as the Archangel suddenly disappeared. Then, she turned and jumped backwards as a sword came crashing down moments where she had been before.

Michael looked at her as she landed gracefully on the floor on both feet, her wings spread out. A ripping sound was heard as her left sleeve ripped open, and a trickle of blood appeared. Kurai merely glanced at it, satisfied it was only a minor wound. She then sprinted towards Michael and jumped up, bringing down the sword upon his head. But Michael immediately bent backwards, sword in front of him like a shield. But who would have known, as Michael slipped on the dusty ground and fell down, lying on the ground as Kurai spread her wings to stop the force of her blow, the result the sword stuck on the ground inches from his head.

Kurai's wings were beating madly as she tried to keep balance, finally rolling over in mid- air and landed face up position next to Michael. Both were panting madly. Kurai turned her head. "Draw?" Michael, still breathing heavily, managed a smirk. "Draw." Kurai grinned and pushed herself up from the ground, sitting up. Michael looked at her for a few more minutes, the pushed himself up from the ground, stretching and walked over to Kurai, extending his hand. Kurai took the proffered hand as he helped her up, but she staggered slightly and landed onto his chest.

The effect was electrifying. Kurai and Michael pushed each other away as soon as they felt a weird feeling run through their body. Noise, who all the while had been watching silently, only looked in surprise as both blushed. Michael made to get his jacket, trampled flat while both of them were fighting. Kurai made to inspect her left hand, by which the bleeding had stop, but was covered in dust. She made to dust it off, but Michael grabbed her hand, which surprised both of them. Michael looked away. "You are injured, don't use a dirty hand to touch it; you'll get infected." Kurai blinked at him, the words registering in her mind. "Right. Thanks." Michael only nodded, still looking away. "Hey, I've got to go now, see you." Kurai felt disappointment seeped into her chest, but she mentally pushed it away and nodded. "We'll continue this some other time, no?" Michael smirked at her. "Yeah, we'll continue this, but next time, I win, princess." Kurai shot back good- naturedly. "We'll see about that!" Michael only gave a smirk and waved goodbye. She ran out of the training room, just in time to see two white wings erupting from his back and as he took off. "Till next time, princess!" he hollered. Kurai only smiled and waved back.

"Hey princess?" Noise called.

"Yea?" Kurai said, not turning back.

Noise smirked. "You like him, don't you?" Kurai only absent- mindedly nodded her head, saying "Yeah, I guess…wait." Kurai's eyes widened as the full meaning of Noise's words went into her head. "No! I don't!" Noise smiled slyly. "I see…" Kurai was stammering as Noise went back to the room, with Kurai still protesting that she hadn't heard Noise's words.

_-So, our hime is all grown up already, no? Something nice to tell Hatter now- _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Between Heaven and Gehenna_

-_You bigot idioth, what the hell were you doing back there-?_ Michael stormed within his mind as he made his way back to his home.

_-Its logical; you like the princess!-_

_-**Hell no!-**_

_-Admit it; under all that I'm- the- coolest attitude, you are actually a softie.-_

_**-Am not!-**_

_-The heart knows best.-_

Damn, his more rational side was right.

He did feel something for the princess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Between Hell and Gehenna_

Hatter smiled to herself. Something was INDEED brewing between the princess and the Archangel of fire. All that was needed now, she smiled, was just a little more ingredients to mix together. Of course, this was something to report to the Lord.

The Lord of Chaos would undoubtedly be pleased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Aerial called out. Emily stuck her head out of the kitchen's doorway and smiled. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Had a nice day?" Aerial nodded cheerfully. "Yeap, and there was new student. Her name's Sara Mudou. Hey mom, that's smells nice, what are you cooking?" Emily smiled. "Of course, I'm cooking your favorite dish; sweet and sour chicken with minced meat and tofu." Aerial grinned. "Oh, I'm starting to be hungry already!" Aerial teased.

Emily lightly swatted her daughter's head. "Go and take a shower first, and your dad's at the study." Aerial nodded and went upstairs. Emily smiled to herself as she watched her daughter go up, then proceeded back to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Setsuna? Could you pass the salt?" Setsuna passed the salt to her without a word. Sara looked at her brother cum lover carefully, then slowly placed down the fork and knife.

"What's your decision?"

Setsuna looked at her. "Huh?"

"What's your decision? Tell or not tell?"

Setsuna looked down at his untouched food. "I…"

Sara looked at him for long moments. And yet, Setsuna still didn't answer. The resolve he had set last night had faded away, and once more he was filled with doubts.

"Setsuna. Not that I'm pressuring you, but you know that the choice you make could change the fate of one person who thinks she isn't what she is. Are you willing to take that gamble?"

"It depends. I owe Uriel and Lucifer too much."

"Setsuna. You aren't the only one that owes them that much. I owe them too, but I still know what's right and what's not. I'm not putting any stake on something I think its too risky. Surely you remember what she had said to you?"

_We'll never meet again…which I think its best…_

"But I don't think its best. Everyone wants her to return, even me! She is important!"

Sara lost her temper.

"In what way is she so important that everyone wants her back? So that they can command her here and there? So that they can suck up to her? So that they can push her to each other like she's a toy? So that they can use her to save Heaven? Is that what you wanted? While she lived in you, I'm certain no matter what, she had always expressed a strong desire to live as a human! Now that it has been achieved, you seek to take it from her? Don't forget, the very reason why you live now and why we are together is because if there was no Alexiel, there would be no you! If there was no you, there would be no today! Assiah would have been finished long ago! You owe it all to Alexiel, Setsuna! Get that into your head, for heaven's sake! Get it into your head as well she was never ever happy in the first place!"

Sara took a deep breath. –_Relax, Sara, relax. Breathe in, breathe out…-_

"Well, Setsuna? What's your decision?"

Setsuna still stayed silent, but the look in his eyes was all the answer Sara needed.

Abandoning her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and her books and went out, slamming the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

As Michael walked along the long corridors, he mind was in turmoil. He really did need to talk to someone about this weird feeling he had. A list of names came to mind.

Uriel,

Raphael,

Gabriel,

Lucifer,

Rosiel,

Katan,

Raziel,

Barbiel,

Messiah,

Sara.

He pondered each and every name carefully. Uriel… his love was unrequited, and all he did was to pine away for a woman he could never have, since she was now missing. So he was definite no- no. One down.

Raphael…he was a once womanizer, now extremely faithful to Barbiel. But he was so much in love with her that he had to take very free opportunity and spent it with her. And that was not something he wanted. Another out. Two down.

Gabriel… she never really experience love, only love for all living beings, so she was also a no- no. Three down.

Lucifer… his nii san was also very much in love with a woman who was missing, and was always brooding and disturbed about her disappearance, so it wasn't wise to bother him. Four down.

Rosiel…out of the question, he was very much in love with Katan, and Katan was a guy. That was another one out.

Katan was also out of the question, although he was very approachable as well as knowledgeable. He and Rosiel were in a relationship so… another one down.

Raziel… was also out of the question. The girl he loved, Sheatiel, had died a horrible death and he was still feeling the guilt as well as the loss. It was better not to ask him.

Barbiel… she was faithful as well as approachable, and could keep secrets very well. Her weakness was that even she herself did not know feelings very well, why else did she and Raphael confess their feelings that late? So she was also out of the question.

That only now left the Messiah and Sara Mudou. But the Messiah was a guy, and would not to be that sensitive to a woman's feelings.

Yes, Sara Mudou would be it. He would ask her. He spread his wings once more, and left for Assiah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Hey Uriel?"

Uriel looked up and faced Raphael, who was wearing a rather puzzled look.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Mika- chan? He was supposed to meet me, but he's way overdue, and he didn't even drop a message to say he would be late! This is freaking me out!"

Uriel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps he went off to see his cronies?"

"I just went to see them; they all said they didn't see Mika- chan. I asked Barbiel to keep a track for me; hopefully she'll be able to find him…"

Uriel smiled at that. "Since when have you known Barbiel not to be that capable?"

"Err…"

Uriel couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Raphael that flustered was not something you saw everyday, for he was normally cool and collected. Of course, now that he had a woman in his life, it was only more natural for him to act that way. Uriel suddenly sobered as he thought of Alexiel. When everyone had rejected him because of what he was, Alexiel had accepted him, not because she felt that the Earth should submit to the Organic. Rather, she had seen him as a human, as a friend.

_#Flashback#_

_Uriel hung his head low. Earlier on, he had just been announced that he was the Archangel of Earth and immediately, nearly all angels had flocked to his side, clearly wanting to get in favor with him. But he knew better. They were all simply angels that desired power to overthrow him, or just to get a good position. He just brushed past all of them, not wanting to talk, just desiring to get to a quiet place where he could think better. _

_The Rose Garden_

_He was surprised to see her there. He had assumed that she would have other matters to take care off. Her crystalline blue eyes shifted to him, then flickered back to the flower. _

"_So… I heard that you are now officially acknowledged as the Archangel of Earth?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I see…" Alexiel straightened, and turned to face him. "But you don't look happy." It wasn't a question; it was a fact. Uriel didn't just admire her for her beauty, but also of her straightforwardness. She had an air of charisma around her, and yet she never seemed to notice it. "Because everyone treats you like you're some figurehead?" Uriel snapped out of his daze. He shrugged. "Sort of, I guess." A hint of smile appeared on Alexiel's lips. _

"_You have to learn to get used to it. When I first appeared in Heaven, all males clung to me like glue. That, disgusts me. I dislike people trying to cling on their superior officer so that they may gain or secure positions."_

_Uriel couldn't help but smile. Alexiel must have noticed, for she just simply gave him a puzzled expression. "Its nothing. Its just that…Alexiel – sama you… its nothing." Uriel managed to gasp out between peals of laughter. Alexiel just continued to look on with a blank expression, before a smile crept on her lips. Uriel found himself abruptly stop laughing as he looked at Alexiel. Alexiel must have noticed, for she glanced at him weirdly. Uriel snapped out of his daze once more. "Eh, its nothing…" Alexiel looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Finally, she just turned and walked away. Uriel felt disappointment seep in once more, but he pushed it away and watched as she walked off. Uriel turned around, sighing heavily._

"_You know, if you just be a bit more cheery, people will really see you for who you are?"_

_Uriel stopped in his tracks and spun around. However, Alexiel had already taken to the skies, her trademark 3 wings fluttering, with feathers flying everywhere._

_- Alexiel, why do you always make me feel this way?-_

_#End flashback#_

Uriel sighed again. Raphael looked at his friend, a slight smile twitching at his lips. Suddenly, a memory struck him. "Say, Uriel?"

"Hm?"

"Zaphikel… its his and Anael's wedding anniversary soon right?"

Uriel felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. Like Uriel, Zaphikel had lost his beloved wife, Anael, because of Sevothtarte; no… Lailah's fault. Lailah, as Sevothtarte, had tricked Zaphikel into killing his wife, who had been disguised as the "leader" of the "terrorists". Upon realizing what he had done, he was so consumed with guilt that he became blind. During the time when he had sentenced Alexiel, he was so consumed by grief and guilt, and relied heavily on Zaphikel to help him tide over. Zaphikel was more than willing to help; he had too lost a loved one, he knew what it felt like.

-_But at least, in the end, he finally could see his child… Anael and his child…- _

"Zaphikel- sama did not die in vain, I assure you that, Raphael- sama, Uriel- sama."

Raphael spun around, hair flying everywhere. "Barbiel!"

Barbiel stepped forward calmly. "Greetings, Uriel- sama. I apologize for the intrusion, but I was told that Raphael- sama was here…"

Uriel smiled in understanding. "That's okay, Raphael here…" Uriel jerked his head towards Raphael's direction, where he was busy trying to crush Barbiel in a hug, "was thinking that you would never find the information he needed and he missed you badly." Barbiel raised an eyebrow. "So you still don't believe in me after all…" Raphael wasn't listening; he was trying to smother her.

After much threats and whacking, Raphael let go of Barbiel, sporting a big bump on his head, courtesy of Barbiel. Barbiel then sifted through some documents Uriel had seen her carrying earlier. "Well, Barbiel? Where did Mika- chan disappear to?"

"Well… when I saw the security at the gate to Assiah earlier on, he told me that Michael- sama had "some important business" to attend to and had gone down to Assiah and has given specific instructions that Raphael- sama is not to go after him or he'll roast them."

Everyone save for Raphael nodded calmly. "What in the holy…! He was the one that ASKED to meet me! Now he goes running on me and still says he'll roast me!?"

"Um, he said he'll roast the guards, not you…"

As Raphael continued to rant on about Michael becoming an idiot, Uriel couldn't help but wonder for whatever reason that Michael had gone to Assiah for, he had better had a good reason to pacify Raphael…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

Lucifer looked up lazily as Hatter walked into the hall. "What is it, Hatter?"

Hatter smiled widely. "My lord, there are developments."

Lucifer raised one eyebrow. "What developments?"

"Between the princess and the Archangel of Fire, my lord."

Lucifer smiled. "Very good. Tell me more, Hatter."

Hatter nodded. "It is without a doubt that they are harboring feelings for each other, however, they just won't admit it. As Voice is currently away, he is not aware of the feelings that has blossomed between the Archangel and his beloved princess. However, without a doubt his twin sister Noise has noticed it. And…"

Lucifer frowned slightly. "And?"

Hatter's face was grim. "It disturbs this one, my lord, that Lady Barbelo has not made any attempt to cause a rift between the two realms. I fear that if she does, it may be disastrous."

Lucifer smiled coldly. "Trust me; she won't try anything yet. She has to plan very carefully. Don't forget, one of her tricks is illusions. But it cannot last long, for she lost much of her powers. I've good mind to get rid of her as soon as a find a single fault. But knowing her, she'll tread carefully nowadays or risk MY wrath."

Hatter didn't like how things were going, but it was without a doubt that Barbelo had clearly overstepped her boundaries. "Should this one continue with the mission, my lord?"

"Yes, and also report any suspicious movement to me, clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Sara listlessly walked around the grocery shop, her heart heavy after her argument with Setsuna. This was the first time they had such a major fight with each other, and she was upset, but it didn't stop her from being harsh on Setsuna. How could he be so insensitive? Didn't he really understand what Alexiel needed? Why were all men so selfish, doing what they thought was right?

-_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! IDIOT SETSUNA!!!_-

Just cursing him wasn't enough, he needed a more serious punishment, Sara thought furiously. To put it simply, she was steaming. If he ever dared to tell Uriel and the others about it during her absence-!

"…ra! SARA!"

"Whaaa…?" Sara spun around and saw Aerial looking at her curiously. "Oh…ah, hi!" Sara greeted, a fake smile plastered on her face. Aerial raised one eyebrow, clearly showing that she knew that something was not quite right with Sara. Sara's smile faded away under Aerial's gaze. Aerial looked at her friend, concerned. "What happened? Got into an argument with your boyfriend?"

"More than that. He's being a total idiot!" Sara spat out bitterly. Aerial's eyes widened at her outburst. Sara noticed, and mumbled an apology. Aerial shook her head, indicating she didn't mind. Aerial looked around. "Say, why don't we sit down at the café over there and chat for a while?"

Sara shrugged and smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Kurai's head was bent over several reports when Voice and Noise entered at the same time. "Kurai- sama?"

"Hmm?"

"My brother has returned from his mission." Noise said rather stiffly. Kurai looked at her skeptically. She made a mental note to talk to Noise in private soon, and nodded to Voice to acknowledge his presence. "Any developments?"

Voice shook his head. "None as of yet, princess."

"Good." Kurai then flapped her hand at them, indicating that they could leave. A look of disappointment crossed Voice's face as he went out reluctantly. Kurai slumped on the table. "Seems as he hasn't given up on me yet…" Kurai sighed. Noise walked over and patted her friend on the back. "Well…you know my brother isn't one to give on the things he wants…" Kurai let out another groan.

"That's precisely what I don't really like about him…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Voice walked down the wide corridors, feeling bitter inside. Without a doubt, the princess still loved Setsuna very much. Why? What was there about Mudou Setsuna that she liked so much? She wouldn't give him a single glance! Damn Mudou Setsuna!

When Adam Kadamon gave life back to him again, he thought maybe the princess would love him, and he doubled his efforts to win her heart. But sadly, what he didn't know was that the princess didn't feel any other thing other than guilt and friendship towards him.

_-Princess, if only you were mine…-_

Meanwhile, in the area linking between Assiah and Heaven, there was another angel thinking the same thing.

_-Princess…if only I knew of this feeling I have for you…-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Must have been hell of a quarrel huh?" Sara snapped out of her staring match with the cup of tea in front of her. She looked up at Aerial, who was calmly drinking her tea.

_- Alexiel- sama loved tea very much too…especially if there was jasmine in it…-_

"Sort of, I guess… but we never quarreled this bad before…" Aerial set down her teacup on the saucer and titled her head slightly.

"You meant this has to be your biggest fight ever?"

Just earlier, Aerial and Sara had bumped into each other, and seeing how depressed Sara looked, they had headed into a café linked to the supermarket they were in. Soothing music was playing above, and people were talking in low voices, and once in a while, the sounds from the till or from someone setting down their teacups could be heard.

"Care to tell me about it?" Aerial glanced at Sara over the rim of her teacup, which apparently she had lifted it again to drink when Sara had been busy having another staring match, this time with the tablecloth, much to Aerial's amusement. Sara let her finger stray over to the rim of the teacup and trailed along the circular object, resting her cheek on her other hand, which had been balled into a fist. Finally, she let out a tired sigh.

"Nah, its okay…I think I wanna keep this personal…hope you don't mind?"

"I'm okay with it. If you need someone to talk to, just tell me, okay?" Sara managed a weak smile at Aerial.

"Say, Aerial?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you and your boyfriend ever quarrel? You always look so happy, like you've never argued before…"

Aerial seemed to ponder over this question for a few minutes, still holding the teacup. Finally, she set it down.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do. However, he and I believe in one thing; for a relationship to stay firm, you need mutual understanding and trust. What would the world become if all couples started becoming suspicious of each other? Where's the logic in that? Thus, we try to accommodate to each other, giving in to each other once in a while. However… for the both of us, we never had any major arguments, only over trivial matter like which coffee brand if better or who gets to sleep on which side of the bed…"

"Sleep on which side of the bed? You guys are staying together?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Well…sort of, in a way that unless my parents are out of town or when he's going to tutor me…"

Sara grinned devilishly. "Don't go too far as to doing it…" Aerial colored instantly.

"Don't tell me… you guys really DID it??" Aerial colored even more, turning a nice shade of tomato red.

"Well…can't blame you…I've done it too…" Aerial titled her head.

"By the way, you haven't answered my question yet; was this the worst fight you two ever had?"

"Yeah…this is the worst fight we ever had since after we were accused of incest…" Aerial's eyes widened as Sara clamped her hands over her mouth.

_- Shit! Why did I blurt it out? Damn, she must be disgusted!-_

"You mean…all this while… your boyfriend is actually your _brother_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Michael was steaming….no, rather, he was _raging._

Why?

Because his patience was running out.

Why?

Because he still couldn't find Mudou Sara.

Why?

Because Assiah was _big_!

Why?

"ARGHHH!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!"

People walking by stared at him in puzzlement, then scooted away as though afraid he was mad and would suddenly attack them. Thank god he was smart and had kept his wings earlier, or there would be chaos.

_- And Uriel would probably find this a good opportunity to keep me back in heaven…-_

Michael grimaced. No way in hell was he ever giving Uriel a chance to do that. Besides, this gave him a chance to explore more of Assiah. He turned into a narrow, dim alley, wondering where the heck he was going, but he had detected a faint "scent" of Sara's astral energies.

_- Geez, didn't know a timid girl like her would even dare to walk down this kind of road…- _

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice drawled out suddenly from behind Michael. He spun around, and found himself facing some, in his opinion, goons sporting weird hairstyles and clothes carrying something that looked suspiciously like metal rods. One of them stepped up to him. "What do you think you're doing, coming on our territory?"

_-Keep cool, Michael. Remember Uriel. Remember the princess…no, not remember her now, baka! Remember how the princess…NO! NOT THE PRINCESS! URIEL!!! HE'LL HAVE MY HEAD AND I'LL NEVER SEE THE PRINCESS…NOT THE PRINCESS!!!! NONONO!!!- _

"I came here by accident, alright? If this is your territory, sorry then." Michael wanted to avoid a brawl at any cost; his mind was still playing jokes with him about the princess and Uriel. And when he was unstable…

"What, so scared of us?" Another one taunted. Michael felt himself growing angrier and angrier by the minute. Unseen to the hooligans, some pieces of waste rubbish were catching fire and shriveling up as they burned to ashes. "Look, he's trembling! Scared of us already, buddy?"

Michael was busy trying to keep his temper under wraps, he was boiling inside.

"What's wrong? Scared already? _Shorty??_"

Uh oh. (_A/N: I don't want to be elaborate, you know what happens next, right?)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

A smell of smoke filled the air as Michael walked happily away.

Being the Archangel of fire sure had its advantages and disadvantages.

(_A/N: Erm…I think you have an idea what happened to the guys right? No, they didn't die, for those who thought Mika- chan killed them…)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

The conversation between Aerial and Sara had gone cold.

Aerial could only look blinkingly at Sara, while Sara lowered her head, her bangs covering the shame she felt.

_-Wait, I'm ashamed? I did not regret this choice when Setsuna and I were reunited after this much troubles…-_

Sara looked up at Aerial, feeling strongly defiant. "Aerial, I know you are feeling disgusted. But trust me, my brother and I… no, I should say, my lover and I do not regret this choice. We knew we would be condemned by others for having an incestuous relationship, we knew the consequences for being together…but…!"

Aerial looked at Sara, her eyes showing neither disgust nor surprise, looking neutral. Finally, she let out a sigh. "Sara, I'm certain I did not say that I disapprove of your relationship, but I never said I approved of it either. Incest is wrong, you know it right?"

"Of course I know! But…we'll never regret it!" Sara said.

Aerial said nothing. Finishing the last of her tea, she stood up and smiled. "In that case, shall we continue to shop?"

Sara stood up and got her things, and froze at Aerial's words.

"You know, Sara, if you don't regret your choice, why not make good use of it so you can be together forever?"

A tear of gratitude slid down Sara's face.

_-If Alexiel- sama were here…she would have said the same thing too…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"MICHAEL DID WHAT???"

Barbiel winced as all three Archangels screamed at the same time.

Uriel lifted his scythe, flames surrounding him. His eyes were glowing. "**_That_…_idiot_…**"

Gabriel stood up as well, hands on the table. "**_I vote for getting him back…this instant…"_**

Raphael had his hands balled up into fists. "**_I want his head…"_**

Barbiel sweatdropped. Telling the Archangels this piece of news had certainly not been a very good idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Talking to Aerial had indeed helped.

Sara felt all her troubles vanish after telling all to Aerial, as Aerial had a solution for many of her problems. Both of them chatted happily…until…

_-What a strong surge of astral energy! Don't tell me…-_

"Sara, what's wrong?" Aerial tilted her head at Sara.

Sara turned her head, shock on her face. A familiar face loomed into view, red hair and dragon tattoo giving vivid clues to him. He was busy looking at the promotional items on display, so he hadn't noticed her yet.

_-Archangel of Fire, Michael!? What is he doing on Assiah?-_

_-Unless…Setsuna told them!?-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yes, an update at last…#sobs# holidays have started, yep, till next jan…but I still won't be able to update frequently, coz of a major exam I'll be having nxt yr…if I'm not wrong, I did mention it in my author's notes as well. Thus, this hols is a time for me to really catch up, of course, I won't forget to update, jus that it may take quite some time. So…really sorry, guys!_

_Anyway, back to the story!! I felt that having a too perfect relationship wouldn't fit this story of mine, so I added a bit angst to Setsuna's and Sara's relationship. Sorry to all Setsuara fans out there! I promise, it won't be long b4 they make up again! Next chapter will be full of surprises! But…no more spoilers, n I'll like to thank the following reviewers…_

LucifaelsBride: Sorry, can't give any spoilers yet…I kind of liked the MikaKurai pairing as well, I mean, they're hot-tempered, hold high ranks, also the same no? Thanks for the review too! Hope u liked this chappie!

UrukiWindDemon: Like I said, no spoilers…happy guessing…hope'll u enjoy tis chappie too…

greytoblack: Thanks for reviewing! Hope'll u enjoy this chappie too!

AlexielObscure: I'll try to make Lucifer's POV as he met Kira, no problem, that happened to be my intention too…haha…hope'll u enjoy this chappie…

_Thanks again to all my reviewers! Before I go off however, special guest appearance in next chapter…or was it the next next one? Haiz nvm…hope'll u enjoy this chapter! Oh yes, I've enabled anonymous reviews, so it'll make it easier on those who wish to review…u don't have to review if u don't wan too, of coz… _


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Read the first few disclaimers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5- Revelations_

_Location- Heaven_

"Hey, have you heard?"

"What?"

"The Archangel of Fire actually went down to Assiah!"

"Yeah, big deal. So?"

"He actually fried some humans down there!"

"_What??"_

"Yeah! And the rest of the Archangels are actually mad! Last I heard from that chick that serves Gabriel- sama, they are planning a very cruel punishment-"

"Shouldn't you guys be at work instead of gossiping here?" Both men turned their heads and saw Barbiel standing there, a stern look on her face. They quickly scampered off to their own duties, and Barbiel sighed silently. It had been a few hours after she had received a report that several humans had been done in by Michael.

And she had to tell the Archangels.

What the hell was she thinking!?

The Archangels were in a rage, currently planning a, as Raphael described, _torturous and cruel punishment. _She shuddered to think of what the punishment was. The way they had said it, meant total hell for Michael. Question was, would they be able to restraint him long enough before they were half scorched to death?

It struck her.

If Michael was the Archangel of Fire…

Water was used to combat against fire…

_-Dear gods! They wouldn't be thinking of using Gabriel- sama!? Right? Right?-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Meanwhile, as Barbiel conflicted with her thought, the Archangels had gathered in Raphael's "castle" and were busy hatching a very, repeat, VERY cruel plan.

"Settled then?"

"Agreed."

"Prepare for some major damage though…"

"What are you talking about, Gabs?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Quit it, will the two of you? I want hell for Michael! So just get on with the plan already!"

"Look, Uriel, if you wanna give him Hell, go get it from his brother then!"

Silence.

"**_R-A-P-H-A-E-L…_**" The two much more matured Archangels were hissing.

Raphael immediately panicked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just a joke!"

"THOSE KIND OF JOKES ARE TO BE SAVED FOR LATER, YOU DAMNED FLIRT!"

"QUIT ACTING LIKE A MORON AND GET BACK TO WORK, 'CAUSE IT WON'T BE MICHAEL FRYING YOU, I'LL BURY YOU ALIVE AND GABRIEL CAN DROWN YOU FOR ALL I CARE!!"

The two Archangels were indeed steaming.

Both turned back to continue their discussion, while poor Raphael, who had been cornered earlier as Uriel and Gabriel screeched at him, was thinking…

_-What's wrong with just a tiny, harmless joke…?-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"That brother of mine DID WHAT?" Lucifer roared.

The Seven Satans quailed visibly, even though they should have been used to his raging. But then, like any other siblings, he had a "brother complex". But then again…the Archangel of Fire should have been quite matured… he certainly wasn't called the Archangel of Fire for nothing, mostly because of his infamous temper.

"My Lord, this one suggests you calm down first…"

"I'm going to see the Archangels! So much of their big talk of how to rein in that idiot! If he ever destroys Assiah, I'll murder him MYSELF!"

_-If he destroys Alexiel's beloved Assiah, I'll murder him! For sure!-_

Even in his anger, it didn't escape his notice the fleeting look of ecstasy that had come across Barbelo's face. So she thought it was payback time?

He would start to watch her very carefully. If she tried anything that harmed Michael or Alexiel's beloved Assiah…

He would grant her a punishment crueler than death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_-Setsuna sold me out!?-_

_-He told the Archangels?-_

She had to do something fast. If Michael were to see Aerial…

It would not bode well…

"Erm, Aerial, could you accompany me somewhere first? There's a bookshop up around that area that I had wanted to visit for a very long time…"

Aerial smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Sara forced a smile back and she walked quickly, but not too fast that Aerial would get suspicious. Thankfully, a bus had stopped around the area where she was, so she and Aerial would not be seen for the meantime. Moving through the crowd as quickly as she could, she headed to a safe place where Michael could not see Aerial.

Her only concern was…

_-If Michael is here…what of the other Archangels?-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Setsuna chewed his lips nervously.

Earlier on, he had received a "call" from Uriel that Michael was on Assiah. It didn't sound so bad, until…

_Flashback_

"_We're coming to Assiah."_

_Setsuna choked on his drink. "What???"_

"_We have to, to prevent any more damage."_

"_No, I don't mean that, Gabriel! I mean…I can get him back to Heaven!"_

"_Thanks for the offer, Setsuna, but it isn't necessary, you see, you remember Lucifer right? He literally stormed up to Heaven to demand what the heck we were doing, not keeping an eye on him and all…"_

"_But that wasn't our fault in the first place!" Raphael yelled._

"_Shut up, you idiot!" Gabriel snapped._

_Setsuna sweatdropped. It wasn't like Gabriel to say this kind of "dirty" words…_

_Unless Raphael had done something wrong again…_

"_So all of you are coming down?" _

"_Yes." Uriel answered._

"_When?"_

"_This instant."_

_For the second time that day, Setsuna choked on his drink._

_#Flashback ends#_

He dashed to the phone, and dialed in a familiar number.

_-Please get through…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Katan."

"Yes, Rosiel- sama?"

"Where has my dear sister disappeared to? Nee- san…I came back alive, hoping to see you again, but you were gone…"

Katan kept silent. Rosiel was depressed over his sister's disappearance, and Gabriel's earlier accusation had hit Rosiel hard. Rosiel now very much detested the Archangel of Water, and he could understand. How would you feel if someone had insulted a close person to you? But, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

_#Flashback#_

_Katan was tending to some matters, when a sister came up to him saying that someone was looking for him. He then went to the garden, and he started in surprise. Sitting on the large tree root that grew in the garden was none other than Alexiel herself. She seemed out of focus, her eyes looking far away. He walked forward and cleared his throat. Alexiel's eyes snapped into focus and she turned her head to face him. _

"_Greetings, Alexiel- sama. I believe you were looking for me?" _

"_Yes." Alexiel didn't move from where she was. "I need a favor from you."_

"_A…favor?"_

"_Yes. I need you to look after my ototo for me."_

_Katan blinked in surprise. "Ha…Hai…"_

_Alexiel then stood up on the uneven tree root, and smiled. The three trademark wings erupted from her back. _

"_Thank you…Katan…"_

_For a moment, Katan was sure the Organic Angel had cried._

_#Flashback ends#_

He had never spoken to Rosiel about this, for fear of upsetting him.

But he had certainly never found out why the Organic Angel cried.

But still…

_-In the past, I used to be jealous as Rosiel- sama used to be obsessive of Alexiel- sama, even up to this day. However…-_

_-Why did my heart wrench in guilt and pain when she cried?-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

"Hime! Kurai- hime!"

Kurai turned her head to see who had called her, and she watched as a panting Noise catch up. "Yes, Noise?"

"Hime, you won't believe this! I just heard a rumor that Michael- sama caused some ruckus in Assiah, and the Archangels are going after him as well!"

"What???" Kurai gasped. "What was that idiot thinking, seriously!?"

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Noise asked innocently, but her mind was churning with weird ideas.

"Of course I'm worried! If the rest of the Archangels are going after him that means trouble! This won't do! I'm going to Assiah too!" Kurai snapped.

_-It gives me a chance to check if Michael's okay…wait, no, I mean…if Michael…nonono!! SETSUNA'S okay too…-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"So you still have the guts to call me!"

"_No, Sara, listen, I was just…"_

"Don't 'Sara' me! And I won't listen! You still sold me out in the end! I HATE YOU!"

Earlier on, after getting Aerial into the bookshop, her handphone had rung, giving her a chance to leave the shop, only to find it was from Setsuna. She was furious, and she swore she would kill him with her words.

If it was even possible.

"_Huh? Sold you out? Sold you out on what?"_

"You told Michael about Aerial, didn't you?" Sara was puzzled now.

"_No, I didn't! I just learned from Uriel that Mika was in Assiah! I called to tell you that if you don't want Alex…err…Aerial…to be seen, you better get her home now, or anywhere else, for that matter."_

"Whatever for? And Uriel contacted you? For what?"

"_Long story…seems that Mika caused some trouble in Assiah and sempai…no…Lucifer…and the Archangels are furious, with Mika as well as with each other…"_

"It won't be easy, you know? Aerial will get suspicious!"

"_I wish I could get down there too, but I've got to stay until Uriel and the others arrive. Oh yes, if Mika is on Assiah, he'll most likely make use of the residue of your astral energies to find you. Also, you have approximately 5 minutes to get Alex…no…AERIAL, to a safe place. Okay?"_

Sara felt her stomach sink. "5 minutes isn't enough! Enough to make up some story, but not enough to persuade her to go home!"

"_I'll hold Uriel and the others off as long as I can, but I can only do as much as 10 minutes. After that, I can't do much…"_

"I'll try…"

"_Good. And be careful."_

"Setsuna…"

"_Yes?"_

"Sorry…about just now…"

"_It's okay, I understand…I was being an idiot, thinking like this…but putting myself in your shoes and Aerial's too…it'll be hard to accept that you're some angel that went missing for…years? Yeah, around there I guess…anyway, be careful and be quick. I sense their presence already."_

"Right. You be careful too."

"_Roger that."_

Sara bit her thumb, thinking hard. She hated lying to Aerial…but if she just did that…

Quickly, she went back to the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Setsuna hung up the phone, relieved that Sara had at least listened to him. He was hurt when she had said that she had hated him, but thankfully, everything had worked out. The presence was growing stronger, and he tried to act calm. He grabbed a magazine and started to read it, and soon, three angels stepped out of a vortex created earlier. "Yo." He replied offhandedly, even though his heart was hammering.

"Messiah." Uriel greeted. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"When are you going to stop calling me that, Uriel? I'm no longer the Messiah. I'm just…Setsuna."

Raphael dusted himself, while Gabriel gently bowed her head to him. "It's been ages, Set- chan." Setsuna smiled as he nodded his head.

"So…you're gonna bring us round, right? Setsuna." Raphael spoke.

"Yeah, but gimme a few minutes alright? I'm waiting for Sara to call…"

"Shouldn't be a problem, but for how long?"

"Erm…10 minutes?"

Uriel tapped his chin thoughtfully. Finally, he shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem, I guess…"

Gabriel frowned. "Isn't 10 minutes a little too long? Michael could have gone anywhere by then…"

Setsuna stared at Gabriel carefully. It was not like Gabriel to be so concerned about time or finding Michael. Unless…

Gabriel felt someone staring at her, and turned her head. "Something wrong? Setsuna."

"You have another reason for being down here right? Gabriel?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Is this one's lord alright?" Hatter couldn't help but ask.

Lucifer said not a word, but inclined his head to show that he heard her (A/N: I have, until now, no idea what is Hatter's sex, so in my story, Hatter is a female…).

"Any changes while I was away?"

"None so far, my lord, although there were reported rebellions, but they have been stamped down successfully."

"Rebellions, huh? Well, if it's settled then it shouldn't be a problem. However, keep a closer eye on the regions that rebelled. I don't want anything to happen while Heaven and Hell are finalizing their ties, clear?"

"Yes, my lord. And with regards to the Archangel of Fire…?"

"The other three Archangels are seeing into the matter. They'll drag him back if necessary, and afterwards, he'll be having a private trial. Then, they'll decide his punishment."

"This one understands."

"Wrath…?"

"No movement, my lord."

"Keep an eye on her; I want nothing to happen during this period, clear?"

"This one will see to it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Passing through the barriers linked to Assiah, Kurai sighed and continued to fly up high in the sky. Noise had advised against using a dragon to travel to Assiah, although it was easier. Thankfully, she hadn't put up much of a fight.

_-If not, I can roughly imagine the panic on the humans' faces as they see a dragon in the air and start screaming "Ah, it's a bird! Ah, it's an aeroplane, no, it's the end of the world!" Yeah, that was what they would be thinking alright. I can't believe that idiot would actually do this…ah…he's unpredictable…- _

Assiah had changed greatly. Gone was the damaged buildings after the previous war, and new ones had been build to them. At least, it looked better than it had previously been. She remembered in Setsuna's last letter, he had mentioned that Assiah had changed in many ways and had told her to be mentally prepared, or she would be shocked to death. He was joking, but she had not found it funny. She let out a sigh.

Her eyes snapped open all of a sudden.

_-This…this power…astral energies? Why are there more than two? I recognize Sara's and Michael…but…-_

_-Don't tell me…-_

_-The Archangels are involved as well ?!-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Sara looked at Aerial, wide- eyed.

"You said your boyfriend was going to pick you up?" She asked faintly.

Aerial nodded.

"I see…well, it so happened that I have something up too…my boyfriend caused the stove to blow up… ahaha…"

A mental image of Setsuna blowing up the stove came to Sara's mind, and she resisted the urge to laugh. Aerial raised her eyebrows in amusement, the mental image also having come to her mind.

"Well, you can go off first, he'll be here in a matter of minutes."

"Eh, do take care!"

Sara immediately dashed out of the shop, and punched in the numbers into her cellphone as she made her way back.

Aerial looked at her friend as she ran away.

_-Wow…she sure can run…-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Uriel and Raphael looked at Gabriel, then looked at Setsuna.

"What motive could Gabriel have?" Uriel asked.

"Assiah…Gabriel, don't tell me you were here to check if Alexiel was here?"

For once, Raphael had been thinking seriously.

Gabriel didn't refute the comment, but she did not agree either.

Thankfully, after hearing what Raphael had said, Setsuna managed to get his bearings back as quickly as he had lost it.The air, in a way, was getting too much thicker, meaning the atmosphere was getting tense.

"What are you talking about, Gabriel? Its impossible for Alexiel to be down here, much as though she loves Assiah…" The words felt like bile in his throat.

Gabriel looked at him. "It is not impossible, Setsuna. I found-"

She was cut off abruptly by the sound of the phone ringing.

Setsuna's hand literally flew over as he grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Her boyfriend will be picking her up."_

"Where are you now?"

"_Currently being squashed in the lift."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gehenna_

Voice was literally screaming at his twin.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO TO ASSIAH?"

"She wanted to go; it has nothing to do with me!"

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER?"

"The princess is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"EVEN SO, SHE'S A GIRL!"

_Slap_

"Who do you think you are, controlling her like that? During your absence, the hime grew up so well, without a single interference! She is like this today because of what Alexiel- sama, Messiah and many others taught her! She is Kurai hime, last of the royalty of the Evils! No matter what you do, you'll never win her heart! And I suggest, if you don't stop what you are doing now, don't even dream of her loving you, let alone stay by her side!"

Noise then spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

"On an after note, don't bother to think it's the Messiah's fault. The princess has found another to love."

Leaving a shocked Voice behind, Noise walked out of the room, for once truly proud of what she had grown to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Barbiel was very much tired.

With the Archangels descent to Assiah, it meant that she had plenty of work to help them complete. Thankfully, Gabriel and Uriel had done nearly all of it, leaving little for her to settle. Michael, amazingly, had also done most of his work, albeit sloppily. That left Raphael.

His present to her-

Piles of paperwork waiting to be filled in at the desk.

She gave a sigh. She should have known better than to leave him alone and attend to other matters, such as the security of the barriers to Assiah. But then again, having to settle those were necessary. If the barriers suddenly weakened…she shuddered as she taught of the consequences.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

One of Raphael's elite guards entered.

"Barbiel- sama? There's a…envoy from Hell wanting to see the Archangels…but since they are not around, I referred her to you…"

_-An envoy from Hell? What is the Lord of Chaos thinking now?-_

"Send her in, please." The guard nodded and shut the door.

In the next few seconds, the door opened again. Barbiel opened her mouth to chide the 'envoy' for not knocking, but gasped as she saw the person standing in front of her.

"You!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"My lord!"

Lucifer glanced up lazily from the reports spread on his table to acknowledge the Mad Hatter.

"What is it, Hatter? It's not like you to be this flustered."

"My lord, this one bears bad news! The lady Barbelo went to Heaven on the claim that she was an envoy sent by you!"

Lucifer stood up abruptly, onyx eyes cold and flashing dangerously.

"Repeat that, Hatter."

"The Lady Barbelo claimed that she was send by you to pass on a message!"

Lucifer strode pass Hatter, grabbing his gloves as he did that.

"I'm leaving for Heaven. Take care of matter here, Hatter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Setsuna and Sara shifted, uncomfortable at the thick air of tension that hung around in the room. Although they were lucky not to be the attention of the 3 Archangels, it didn't help that one particular Archangel was glaring back at the other 3.

_# Flashback #_

_Setsuna chocked on his drink the third time in a day._

"_Squashed in the lift?"_

"_Quit laughing, moron!"_

"_So…sorry…!" Setsuna was laughing so hard, that the other 3 Archangels looked alarmed, thinking that he had an attack or something._

"_Setsuna! Quit that-" the line was abruptly cut off._

"_Sara? Sara??"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Sara gaped at the person in front of her._

"_You? YOU?"_

"_Me what?" was the Archangel of Fire's retort._

"_You were following me all this while?"_

"_Not really…I followed your astral residue."_

'_Oh…that…WHY ARE YOU IN ASSIAH!?"_

_Michael clamped his ears over Sara's sudden shriek._

"_Oi, chill! I came to look for you!"_

_Sara calmed down abruptly._

"_Looking for me?"_

"_Yeah, there's something I wanted to ask."_

"_In that case, let's go to my house first…"_

_# Flashback ends #_

In an instant, all the questions came out.

"WHY IN THE HOLY LIGHT DID YOU COME DOWN TO ASSIAH FOR?"

"Were you thinking, Mika- chan?"

"WE WERE NEARLY KILLED BY YOUR BRO, NO THANKS TO YOU!"

Michael retorted in an equally loud voice.

"WELL, I CAME TO ASK SARA SOMETHING!"

A rap on the window snapped everyone's attention.

An old lady was looking annoyed.

"Keep your volume down, or I shall call the police! Did you think you owned this place?"

Big mistake for the lady to interfere.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND GET LOST, OLD HAG!!!"

The old lady squeaked and scuttled away.

Setsuna and Sara sweatdropped as the Archangels resumed their glaring match.

_-We just hope they don't burn, bury, drown and sweep away the house…-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heaven_

Barbiel snarled at the woman in front of her. "What are you doing here, Barbelo?"

"What, I can't come to see my precious little sister?"

"I don't remember being related to you!"

"How rude! I took all the effort to come and see you, and this is what I get?"

"I'll be glad if you just get out right now."

"Never mind that, how's Mika dear?"

"He's Michael- sama to you, Barbelo!"

"What? I served Mika before, I'm sure that he would be glad to see me again! After all, he liked me once right?"

"He doesn't now; he's got others to love. Get out, Barbelo." Barbiel said brusquely.

"Oh? And who would that be? The little, worthless bitch of a princess in Gehenna?"

"Compared to you, she's way better!"

"In what way? Looks? Figure?"

"She may not be better in those, but she has something that you'll never have, Barbelo. If you think you seducing Michael- sama will work, it'll never. He's shielded against your dirty tricks."

"How dare you-" A wave of oppressiveness swept into the room, causing both women to look up.

Barbiel cringed inwardly. "Lu…Lucifer- sama"

Lucifer acknowledged her bow with a nod, and turned to Barbelo.

"We're going back. This instant."

"What if I said I wanted to chat with my sister a bit longer?"

"I'll have you tortured so hard that you wished that you died instead of being alive."

Barbelo cringed under his icy gaze.

Lucifer spun around and walked out of the room. Barbelo followed, not looking back.

As soon as the door shut, Barbiel let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding all this while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

It was near midnight.

And Sara was tired and restless.

Setsuna was shifting around.

And the Archangels were still glaring at each other.

That was when Sara had enough.

"Quit it already! Whatever that wants to be settled, settle it went you guys come down to celebrate Christmas with us! If not, get out now!"

"Christmas?" All 5 asked.

"Christmas is coming right? We'll be having a party; invite Lucifer and the other too." Sara explained.

Setsuna and the 4 Archangels looked at each other.

"Till Christmas then."

"Excellent…Now…GET OUT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Yay! Chappie 5! Whew…it has a hassle to write this chapter…too many plots to handle in one go…but seriously, I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially when the focus seems to be on Sara…anyway, I'll like to thank the following people…_

CharismaHarmony: I ain't giving any spoilers on whose boyfriend is Aerial's... so happy guessing till the next chapter... I happened to visit a shrine to Kurai and Mika and I found them well- matched for each other, so there you are…and also, Boyz and Noyz are also known as Voice and Noise, although its up to you how you want to pronounce or to spell it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

greytoblack: That's okay; I'm glad you still took time to review…I can't really guarantee much RosielKatan, but I'll try, and that's a promise!

UrukiWindDemon: I'm hopeful to find someone for Voice soon…just kidding, and here's chapter 5 for ya…

Sweety8587: I had actually wanted to make Sara a little more violent, but then again, she and Setsuna are the main couple in AS right? So I couldn't cause any more conflict between them… #ducks under table to avoid rotten tomatoes and eggs thrown by Setusara fans #

LucifaelsBride: I live in a tiny dot on the map in a country known as Singapore. In another few more days, I have to go back to school…which means more breaking down after exams…TT…glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one too!

_Thanks to all those who reviewed…and as a gift…Aerial's boyfriend is appearing in the next chapter, again, no spoilers, happy guessing!_

_Do review though, thanks a lot._


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Angel Sanctuary blah, blah, blah…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6- Discovery_

_Assiah_

"Tis the season of joy!" sang the Santa Claus outside of the shop.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas!" another Santa Claus sang as he stepped out of the shop.

"Wishing you a very happy Merry Christmas!" the ninety- ninth Santa Claus he saw in one day said.

This was seriously getting on his nerves.

-_If one more sings or says ANYTHING related to Christmas…-_

Setsuna entered the shop and took a brief glance before swiping a colorful box of chocolate biscuits and walked over to the counter, paid and walked out…

"Merry Christmas!" Mr- must- be- the- hundredth- Santa- Claus sang.

Setsuna stood in front of the Santa Claus, head down and shaking visibly.

There was silence for a few seconds…

Before…

"EEEEEWWWWAAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

Poor Santa Claus…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Michael glowered at the three Archangels in front of him.

They glowered back.

Electricity was sparking everywhere so rapidly that anybody else who were in the room had all fled out to avoid the Archangels wrath…

Again.

Days after they had gotten back, the Archangels' had resumed their staring match, with no one backing down until it was night and everyone went off. Then they would continue it the next morning.

Barbiel watched them everyday, looking exasperated as this drew on. She was the only one who wasn't frightened by the Archangels current antics, and she had chosen a perfectly safe spot which helped her avoid the haywire electricity and yet watch them.

But enough was enough, and what was even weirder was that the Archangels _were_ supposed to be adults.

Meaning they were supposed to be mature…well…maybe Michael was an exception…

Mature enough not to act like _kids._

Finally, she stepped towards them and the electricity somehow, whether miraculously or not, did not touch her. She hated to have to do this, but she was forced to, and also, and would get Raphael and the others to at least _listen _to her.

"Raphael- sama, I'm going to be _married._" She placed a strong emphasis on the word 'marriage'.

And all Raphael did was to nod his head, still glaring at Michael. Barbiel sighed. So it didn't work after all. Barbiel then shook her head, turned around and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and looked at her watch as she walked towards the exit of Michael's domain.

_-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-_

"WAIT A SECOND! DID BARBIEL SAY SHE WAS GETTING _MARRIED!?"_

"Yeah…I think she said that…" she heard Uriel say.

"_TO HELL WITH THE GROOM!!! BBBBAAARRRBBBBIIIIEEEELLLL!!!"_ Raphael screamed…literally…

Raphael slammed the door open, screaming Barbiel's name as he ran down the corridor, leaving the 3 other Archangels open- mouthed.

Michael was the first to recover, and he snorted.

"I'm telling you, even though he's the Archangel of Wind, he certainly is slow in catching important issues."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

She glared at the oven.

One reason why she hated Christmas that much was because she had plenty of cleaning up to do.

One reason why she loved Christmas that much was because of the happy atmosphere that was always around.

Sara sighed. She wondered if it had been a good idea to invite Uriel and the others. She had hoped to just spend Christmas with Setsuna this year, but so many things had occurred, and to think, just within this one year…

Firstly, there was Aerial, who looked so much like Alexiel.

Secondly, there was the "incident" with Archangel of Fire, Michael.

Thirdly, Aerial had found herself a boyfriend.

Fourthly, her argument with Setsuna over Aerial.

Fifthly, the issue of the treaty between Heaven and Hell.

There were many more others, but currently, these were the few that plagued her. The last one made her even more jittery, as she and Setsuna was very much involved in the treaty. If something happened, it would involve them as well, and she was not interested in choosing sides if the both realms fought. The only disastrous thing that could happen was that Assiah would be severely affected. Uriel and Lucifer, who were both representing Heaven and Hell each, she was sure, only tolerated each other as they had both loved Alexiel and had known of her love for Assiah. The second reason was because they were unsure if Alexiel, by any chance, had ended up on Assiah.

But Sara was certain that Alexiel had been reincarnated into a human being, as no human could actually resemble an angel. While she almost looked like Gabriel, both of them did not look alike in terms of temper, eye colour and hair colour. But Alexiel and Aerial looked almost the same as each other.

It was almost they were twins.

But where was the logic in that? No human and angel could be siblings, and above all, birthed from a dad/mom.

But there was other issues to worry about. With Aerial getting a boyfriend and such, it wouldn't bode well if Uriel and the others saw her. Better yet, her boyfriend.

Sara found herself knocked out of her thoughts simultaneously by the "ting" of the oven and Setsuna slamming the door open. As she slowly removed the cookies from the oven and rested them on the counter, she raised her head and looked at Setsuna, who dumped the Christmas stuff on the sofa and walked towards her, looking very grumpy. Sara gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her hands around his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Why do we have to buy Christmas stuff for the few idiots up there as well!? They are the ones supposed to be treating us!" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you went berserk on Santa Claus again?"

"That was so not my fault! They kept singing Merry Christmas!!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "But that is SUPPOSED to be their job, Setsuna. You can't blame them for it."

"Try going around shops and all sings Merry Christmas to you. I've no tolerance for this kind of things. 'Sides, I was hoping to just spend Christmas with you only…" Setsuna ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Sara looked at him lovingly. "Thank you, Setsuna…but you are aware…"

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, Aerial, Alexiel- sama, the treaty…damn, I had thought our life had enough excitement after the second Holy war…or was it the third? Ah, who cares…maybe if we're lucky, we can get the demons and angels to bond a little more…"

Sara smiled cheerily. "Then we better prepare more food…I'm not so sure about their appetites…"

Setsuna gave a slight chuckle. "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Michael yelped as he dodged a flying katana that had came out of nowhere.

"KURAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Said person stood metres in front of him, glaring daggers. Michael picked up the katana and stormed towards the princess. Voice and Noise, who were standing beside Kurai, made a slight move. But as Michael drew closer with an atmosphere of anger, Voice made his way in front of Kurai, only to be pushed away by Michael, who glared knives at Kurai.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"I heard you went down to Assiah!"

"And you're angry I didn't bring you?"

"Alexiel- sama loves Assiah and you actually…!"

"That was so not my fault! Those morons called me SHORT!"

"Couldn't you have tolerated it?"

"Can you?"

"This…well…but, I admit I'm short!"

"And what makes you think I'm that short? I've grown, okay?"

"In what way?"

"Height, of course!"

"What about your temper???"

"I wouldn't be called the Archangel of Fire if I wasn't that pissed easily, Kurai!"

"Oh, so you only care for your reputation???"

"I didn't mean that!"

"You already just said it!"

"You're just jealous that I went down to Assiah and didn't bring you cause you wanted to see your Setsuna dear!" Jealously boiled within Michael.

_Slap_

"How dare you! Setsuna already has Sara! And I did go down to Assiah to search for you!" Kurai yelled at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She stormed away angrily, with Noise and Voice in tow, the latter snarling dangerously at him.

Michael just stood there, stunned, as he rested his palm on the part where Kurai had slapped him.

"She went to Assiah…to search for me…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Katou?"

"Yea, Uri- chan?"

"I'm telling you, you ill- mannered man, that Master's name is Uriel- sama and not your Uri- chan!" Doll jabbed Katou's forehead, looking annoyed. Uriel just sweatdropped as he looked at the both of them.

"Jeez, I got it already! Keep your mechanics on!"

"You pervert!"

"What?? I said mechanics, not anything about your body!"

"YOU PERVERT!! KATOU HENTAI!!"

"Doll, could you get me some tea?' Uriel interjected before the situation resulted in an all- out words war between the both of them. Doll happily nodded and skipped out of the room, singing as she did so.

"Uriel- sama wants some tea so Doll will obey and make some tea"

Katou snorted. "Anyway, you had something to ask me?"

Uriel nodded. "Just wanted to check with you if you are interested in going to the Christmas party at the Messiah's house?"

"Oh, Set- chan's house? Hmm…not bad…alright, I'll go!"

Uriel nodded and resumed his work.

"Oh, Uriel?"

"Yes?"

"How's the issue of Alexiel- sama coming along?'

Uriel stopped writing.

"We're not sure about the situation yet…"

Katou looked at him, then sighed.

"You're aware the reason why both sides are working together is because of Alexiel- sama's disappearance?"

Uriel set down his pen. "Yes, I'm aware of it."

"Whatcha gonna do once she is found?"

Uriel sighed and leaned back, looking up at the darkening sky from where he sat.

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Another glass figurine flew through the air and shattered into pieces as it came into contact with the hard wall.

Noise looked at the princess. "That's the 110th glass figurine you've thrown, princess."

Kurai glared at her through her tears. "Say something better than that, will you?"

Noise sighed. "Princess, you can't stay angry forever."

"I can't help it! I was so worried for him, and he thanks me this way!"

"But princess, have you considered that he may be saying it out of jealously?"

"What has he got to be jealous about?"

Noise sighed. Apparently, both the princess and the Archangel of Fire were quite dense about their feelings.

"Never mind…you'll know one day. But princess, why don't you just forgive and forget? He'll realise his mistake and apologise to you, for sure."

Kurai sniffled. "Thanks, Noise. By the way, I won't be free sometime next week."

Noise tilted her head. "Why?"

"Oh, Sara invited me to her Christmas party."

"Oh, I see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Barbiel glanced up and saw Michael pacing around for at least what seemed to be the hundredth time on that day.

She remembered that Michael had arrived back at Heaven with a red handprint mark on his face and looking very confused.

At first, she didn't mind, but as time wore on, it started to get annoying.

'Michael- sama?"

"Barbiel?"

Both of them looked startled. "Sorry, you go first." Barbiel's eyes widened in surprise. Since when did Michael become so polite?

"Ah, nevermind, you go first. Michael- sama."

Michael looked nervous. "Erm, well…how should I say this…well…"

"Howdoyousaysorry?" Barbiel blinked at Michael.

"Pardon?"

"Well… how do you say sorry? I meant…to girls…"

Barbiel eyes widened. Then her eyes softened. "You had an argument with Kurai- hime?"

"Well, sort of…"

Barbiel smiled. "Well, why don't you tell me about it then?"

Michael sat down and started to recount his story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

Kurai found herself disturbed out of her sleep at the constant knocking on her door. Annoyed, she got out of bed and opened it.

"Noise?? Do you know what time is it??"

Noise was looking very stunned. "Princess, I'm telling you, you have to see this…"

Kurai looked confused. "See what?"

Noise dragged a protesting Kurai down to the courtyard. "Look."

Kurai looked at Noise and then looked at the direction Noise was looking at.

Her eyes widened as she felt the last traces of sleep vanish away.

Little flameballs in the shape of various animals were floating around, and as Kurai gingerly touched one of them, realize that they didn't hurt her.

Standing back slightly, she realised that they were positioned into words. She felt her tears built up again, but this time, it was tears of joy and amusement.

"That childish idiot…"

The words were spelled out. "I'M SORRY"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

A figure stood some distance away, looking at the princess as she danced around the flameballs. Glad that she was happy now, he spread his wings and took off to the skies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

Hell hath no fury for a woman scorned, Hatter thought to herself as she walked amongst the intimidating pillars. How true that was.

Less than a few moments after they had arrived back at Hell, Lucifer had ordered for Barbelo to be punished severely. It was without a doubt that the Lord of Chaos was furious, and no one dared to go against his orders, so Barbelo's screams could be heard miles away. After that…she had heard Barbelo had been behaving well.

It was not wise to go against the Lord of Chaos, and Hatter had thought all this while Barbelo had the sense not to do so.

But, apparently, Barbelo had proved to be sillier than she thought.

"Pride."

"Sloth."

Hatter turned around to acknowledge Abbadon's former caretaker, Astaroth.

A few years ago, Astarte had tragically died because of a fatal wound inflicted on her by Abbadon. It also happened that both of them were in the same body, so Astarte removed herself from Astaroth, at the cost of her life. But Hatter remembered that Astarte was happy.

-_I'm just glad that Astaroth is safe…my death will not make an impact on him…-_

Hatter had not been close with Astarte, but she remembered that Lucifer had looked very highly upon the twins, despite their Sin, Sloth . Also, she remembered that Astarte had grown beautiful, even until her death. And she remembered that Astarte loved her brother.

But it was more than plain sibling love.

"What brings you here, Astaroth?" Hatter asked smoothly.

"I came to pay my respects to sister." Astaroth said.

Then it struck. Of course…today was the day when Astarte had died. Hatter was about to say something, when she felt a presence. Both Sins turned and bowed to the Lord of the Chaos. "Lucifer- sama."

Lucifer acknowledged them with a nod. "What brings the both of you here?"

"I came for sister, my lord." Astaroth said in a rather monotone voice.

"So I see, Hatter?"

"I somehow wandered here, but I would pay my respects to Lady Astarte as well. What brings you here then, my lord?"

"Same reason as Astaroth. Come."

Both Sins followed after their Lord, and after some time walking, they stopped in front of crystal clear lake. Astarte lay inside the lake, a fitting tribute to her, as Lucifer had said. She looked almost as though she was asleep. Astaroth knelt down and released some flowers into the lake. "Sister…"

Lucifer looked down on Astarte. It reminded him so much of Alexiel, locked up in the crystal cage as her soul died painfully. But now, she was missing. Astarte, without a doubt, was beautiful, but Alexiel was much more beautiful than her, and Astarte had admitted defeat after seeing the Organic Angel once.

-_She truly is the representation of Assiah, with the power to create and destroy, the looks that mirrors that of the weather and seasons.- _

That was the reason why Heaven and Hell was co-existing peacefully. Not just for Assiah…

It was for Alexiel as well.

-_Alexiel…tell me, where are you…?-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

The door clicked open, and Aerial peeked in.

"Mom? Dad?"

Aerial then turned her head to face Sara.

"That's weird, both of them aren't home."

Shortly after their lessons, the professor had given assignments to them to do over the Christmas weekend. Most of them had complained that the prof. was killing their holiday time, but in the end, they had still agreed to do the assignment. Sara had paired up with Aerial to do the project, thus aerial had invited Sara over to her house to start on it.

Aerial went in and head to the kitchen, motioning for Sara to make herself at home. Sara then sat down on the sofa and waited as Aerial stepped out of the kitchen, holding a note.

"Seems that one of my cousins overseas passed on; my parents went there to attend it. So they won't be home for a while, it seems. Damn, looks like I might have to spend Christmas at a Heiwa's house…"

Sara looked at the disappointed face of Aerial and before she knew it, she asked. "How about you spend Christmas at my house?"

Aerial blinked at Sara. "Huh? It's okay…"

Sara shook her head. "No, seriously. Why don't you come over?"

Aerial hesitated. Part of her was really tempted to go, but she didn't want to be a bother to Sara.

Sara grinned. "Well?"

Aerial sighed. "Okay then."

Sara smiled cheerfully at her. "Now, shall we continue with the project?"

_-Funny…I seem to be forgetting something…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heaven_

_1 more day to Christmas_

Twitch.

Twitch. Twitch.

Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"MICHAEL, QUIT TWITCHING ALREADY!" A very annoyed Raphael yelled.

"AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO TAKE AN ARCHANGEL GROUP SHOT EVERY SINGLE TIME BEFORE CHRISTMAS??" Michael yelled back.

Uriel and Gabriel sighed. "It's a kind of commemoration, Michael…after all, don't forget what had happened in the past…"

"And I can't believe I looked so freaking short…"

"Better short than looking like a spoiled child, Michael…"

"Yeah…Gabriel looked like a spoiled child alright…and I can't believe how cool I looked in this picture…"

"Who cares whether you are good- looking or not…" Michael snorted.

Raphael turned to look at Michael, very annoyed. "Say the person whose grown tall, looks more good- looking and FLAMED away all nice sexy angels…"

Uriel then called out to them. "Hey, come over now! We've to take the group shot!"

All other three Archangels cursed, yes, even Gabriel. "Damn…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"So, my lord, you are visiting the Messiah tomorrow?" Hatter asked.

Lucifer just nodded his head, reading the reports Hatter had given him. During his absence before the second holy war between the angels and demons started, he had missed out on a lot of information. Thus, when he came back to Hell, Hatter had presented him with all the information. Then, a name got his interest.

"Hatter."

"Yes, my lord?"

"This guy…where's his soul currently residing?"

"Oh, due to an unfulfilled wish, he has been staying here with us. He's working under Lust, as of current."

_-Asmodeus, huh? Hm, not surprising…after all…that guy…he was her lover…no?-_

"Inform Asmodeus I want to see this person, now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"A bit more to the left…a bit more…a little bit more…okay, done!"

Setsuna sighed in relief.

"Thank God those idiot decors are up now…"

Sara tapped her chin. "Aren't we missing something?"

Setsuna looked puzzled. "We've got the tree, the gifts, the food, the decorations…what else could we have missed?"

Sara snapped her fingers. "Mistletoe!"

"HUH???"

Sara looked at Setsuna who had frozen up, very annoyed. "Christmas isn't Christmas without mistletoe, now, lets go buy some!"

And Sara then dragged a sputtering Setsuna out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Uriel, what's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing…but my eyelid has been twitching all day…"

Michael looked at Uriel over the rim of his teacup. "Must be something bad then."

"I hope it's not anything bad…"

"It won't be anything bad, I think."

"Hey Raphael?"

"Yea?"

"You're not helping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

Lucifer leaned back in his throne and looked down at the man in front of him.

"Never did I thought you would end up here. Well, since you had an attachment, you ended up with Lust."

"Did…is she…?"

"Don't worry, I saved her. But since you're down here, you're aware of who she is, no?"

"Yes…she's the Organic angel, isn't she? Hailed as the strongest as well as the most beautiful of angels…hm, no wonder, when she was a courtesan, I fell in love with her…"

"And I didn't think that you, the ruler of the nine hells, would be the one to use my body after I was dying…and I made you promise to save her…"

Lucifer was quiet. "Even if you didn't say so, I would still have saved her, for that courtesan you loved was the angel that I both desired and loved. So, in the end, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway, she was still doomed to die, no matter what…"

"Other than that issue of the woman I loved and the angel you desired… I hope you used my sword, Shiranui, well?"

Lucifer smiled. "Too bad, it got lost somewhere when I was battling. But yeah, it was very useful."

The samurai then smiled. "Isn't that good, then?"

Lucifer looked down at the man, a smirk forming on his lips. "Seems like we've plenty to talk about, no?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the day of Christmas…_

The alarm rang, and Sara sleepily turned it off.

After doing her daily habits, the phone then rang, so she went and picked it up.

"Yes, this is Mudou Sara speaking…"

"_Sara? This is Aerial. I just wanted to check with you what time it was okay for me to come over?"_

"Erm…around 5-6?"

"_Okay…then. Is it okay if I came earlier?"_

"Yea, sure, it won't be a problem. I could use some help as well."

"_Sure, see you then."_

"Eh, bye."

"Who was dat?" Setsuna asked as he dragged himself to the toilet.

"Oh, Aerial. I invited her over for Christmas as well."

"Oh, I see, that's…"

Suddenly, it struck both of them. They immediately faced each other.

"OH, SHIT! TODAY…!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Oi, Raphael, you done already or not!?"

Gabriel sighed.

Uriel let out a breathe of exasperation.

Michael was fuming.

-_Idiot Raphael…what the heck is he doing right now??-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hell_

Lucifer donned his cloak, then turned to his three other Sins, who would be accompanying him.

"Well…Hatter, Astharoth and Asmodeus…shall we proceed?"

"Yes, my lord."

As they headed towards the portal, Hatter caught sight of Kurai and her two followers.

Kurai noticed them, and walked briskly towards them.

"Hatter, Lord Lucifer."

"Greetings, princess. You are going as well?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course, Sara promised me that I would get to see her chubby baby soon. I'm going o pester her for it."

Everyone smiled. "Shall we get going, then?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Katan?"

"Yes, lord Rosiel?"

"Which of this clothes would look better on me? Which accessory?"

"…"

"Never mind, I'll take this then. Then this accessory…"

"Too flashy, lord Rosiel."

"This one."

"Perfect."

Rosiel smiled happily.

"What would I do without you, Katan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"How now?"

"Dunno…"

"Its all my fault…"

"Don't think too much…I'm sure you weren't expecting it either, after all, you did that because you were kind…"

"But how kind am I to Uriel, Rosiel, Lucifer and Aerial? I can't imagine what would happen…"

Setsuna sighed. "What's done cannot be undone now…we can only hope for the best."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Aerial slipped on her shoes and made her way out.

Her phone began to ring all of a sudden.

"Hai, Aerial here…"

"_Miss me?"_

Aerial's eyes widened. "Honestly…"

"_What? I'm hurt…"_

"So where are you?"

"_I just finished teaching some students, so how about we celebrate Christmas together?"_

"Love too…but…I promised a friend I would celebrate Christmas at her house…"

"_I see…so who's this friend?"_

"Her name's Sara, Sara Mudou."

"_Mudou? Sara? Well…"_

"You know her?"

"_Her brother, rather. Tell you what, give me their address and I'll come over later."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

As he hung up, he smiled to himself.

"Seems that I will be meeting them earlier than I thought…"

"Won't that be so, Adam Kadamon? What will you do now, since everyone is present?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Aerial looked at Sara in puzzlement.

Setsuna's jaw was close to touching the floor.

Sara was looking very frustrated about something.

Finally, a bewildered Aerial watched as Sara dragged Setsuna to a room.

"Gimme a sec, Aerial!"

Sara shut the door.

"I…I don't believe this! She looks almost like…like…Alexiel- sama!"

"Now you believe me?"

"Okay, we're in deep shit this time."

_# Flashback #_

_As both Sara and Setsuna tried to work out a way as they prepared the things, the doorbell rang._

_Both of them froze up at once._

_The bell rang again after some time._

"_Sara, go get it."_

_Sara opened the door, and saw Aerial. "Hi there."_

_Setsuna dropped the entire pile of napkins to the ground._

_Sara smiled cheerfully, even though she was whacking herself inside. "Welcome, take a seat."_

_# Flashback ends #_

"So what now?"

"I've no idea…"

The bell rang, but both Sara and Setsuna did not hear it.

Meanwhile, Aerial, who was sitting in the living room, was deep in thought.

_- Earlier on, when I saw her brother, I felt something stir inside of me…it was almost if I knew him before, or saw him somewhere…its almost like the time Sara told me her name, when I saw a brown- haired youth…-_

_-Its…its almost like the time when I also first saw him…I also got this kind of reaction…but for his case, I saw a very…very…bright…light…-_

_Ding Dong_

The bell snapped Aerial out of her thoughts, and she turned towards the door.

Blinking her eyes, she then stood up and knocked on the room door. "Sara? There's someone at the door. Shall I open it?"

She heard a muffled "yes." and went to open it, failing to hear two strangled cries as they opened the door a little too late.

"Merry Christmas! Me…" All the cries of the guests faded off and angels, demons and Aerial looked at each other.

_High walls was everywhere, and vines trailed on the walls. There was a strong scene of flowers and such, and that bright light came back again…then it faded out and she heard someone cry…then a dark…dark thing with feathers everywhere…_

Sara and Setsuna rushed out of the room, and saw all the angels and demons all looking stunned. Especially Kurai, Michael, Rosiel and Katan, Lucifer and Uriel.

"A…Alexiel?"

Sara then grabbed Aerial, who immediately snapped out of her daze and looking very confused, on the claim she needed some help with the food, while Setsuna stood in front of the doorway. All eyes were on him. Setsuna took a deep breath then licked his now dry mouth.

"Come in first and we'll talk later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Adam Kadamon looked sorrowfully down at his beloved daughter and her reaction.

"_What will you do now, Adam Kadamon?"_

"Protect her…a little more longer…"

"Now that she has been found…she cannot stay on Assiah anymore…for that was our pact…"

_# Flashback #_

"_Your wish I will grant, on one request."_

"_Tell me then, Father."_

"_If you are ever found…I will bring you back to Heaven…"_

"_Must it be that way…Father…?"_

"_It will lessen the grief of the people who loved you on Assiah…"_

_Alexiel shut her eyes and sighed._

"_Everything will be as you wish, Father…"_

_# Flashback ends #_

"_You can count on me to protect her…for I loved her…truly…as both a human and demon…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Sara, Gabriel, Barbiel and Aerial got into a lively conversation once Sara was done with the introductions.

Aerial was carefully eyeing Rosiel, for he had screamed "Alexiel nee- sama!" and lunged towards her. Luckily, she had dodged and was now given an impression of crossdresser and gay Rosiel. Not that she minded gays and crossdressers, but she hated it if they came near her trying to be intimate.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was explaining the situation to the people in the room, especially Uriel and Lucifer, both of whom were looking very mad.

"So, that was what it was like. We never intended for her to come today, but Sara forgot and invited her anyway."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurai asked in an anguished tone. "Worse of all, about her memories?"

"Sara and I fought over this. I believed we should tell you, but Sara was against it as she feared something like this would happen. I agreed with her in the end, and even till now."

"How could you do this to us, Set- chan!" Katou wailed.

"I told you, it wasn't intentional! We never intended for you guys to know anyway!"

"And why not?" Lucifer asked coldly.

"Your reactions are the answer why."

No one denied this, for it was very much true.

Setsuna then stood up.

"Believe me; behave the way you normally are. Aerial, that's what her name is, bears no memories of an Alexiel- sama. Once we leave this room, no one is to start posing any weird questions or I'll throw you out of the house, and that's done."

_-Jeez…no more trouble after this, I hope.-_

"Anyway, Sara?"

"Yea?"

"That guy in black…what did you say his name was again?"

"Oh…erm, Lucifel." Sara felt it was better to use Lucifer's angelic name, so that it wouldn't arouse suspicions.

"I see…" _–He looks so much like him…are they twins? Nah, don't think so…-_

The atmosphere was later much more relaxed, and everyone chatted easily with each other, but when some of them talked to Aerial, they felt rather tense.

In Aerial's case, she found them to be very interesting people and took a liking to Barbiel, Gabriel, Kurai and Michael, as well as Katou. She found Uriel and Lucifer to be very interesting as well, but wondered why they always looked at her.

After dinner, Aerial then chatted to Kurai.

"You look really special for a young teenager."

"Eh, really? I always thought I look really normal…"

"No, you look really pretty…and compatible with the person you call Michael…"

"Yeah, I guess…huh? No, No! Not like that, I, I…!"

"Oh, that's cute! You really like him after all!"

"Heh…Kurai likes Mika??" Sara asked softly.

"No, NO!!" Kurai protested, but her blushing face was a dead giveaway.

Meanwhile, Michael was sneezing non- stop, as he watched Kurai protesting at something with Alex…Aerial, and Sara.

Setsuna watched them from the counter and gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad that nothing else bad is happening…"

"Yeah…" Sara said, as she entered the kitchen.

Setsuna then turned to face her. "I hope they don't come back to Assiah and make anymore trouble, especially Rosiel. Aerial has a very negative impression of him right now."

"We can't guarantee that. We'll have to appeal with Adam Kadamon- sama."

_Ding Dong_

"Aerial, could you get the door for us?"

"Sure!"

"Now, we better go check out who's at the door this time…"

As soon as Setsuna and Sara stood behind Aerial as she opened the door, Setsuna felt his heartbeat stop for a few seconds. Aerial squealed in delight and threw herself at the person. Kurai and others all looked shocked, especially Michael and Lucifer, as the person stepped forward into the house.

"Sem..Sempai…"

Lucifer's eyes were side with shock.

"Sa…Sakuya…KIRA!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Gimme a sec while I do my victory dance. – Author goes off dancing – just kidding…finally, CHAPTER 6 UP!!! I never thought I would finish this chapter as soon as I could, because of all the homework and stuff…and not to mention I fall aslp halfway doing my hwrk…yeah, its been tough…_

_Oh yeah, this chapter was hell disorganized…but I'm quite satisfied…but! I'll find some time to edit the chapter. And as promised, special guest Sakuya Kira aka playboy appears! YAY!!-- applies to fangirls…XD Anyway, to thank the following people…_

Piryron: Sorry I'm unable to add all those humor in this chapter, but I guarantee you, the next chapter will have all the characters arguing with each other, seeing that everyone's on the main stage now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Unkown: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sometimes confused on whether Hatter's a female or not, good to have some confirmation…XD…I hope I met your expectations for this chapter! Or maybe not…TT

CharismaHarmony: Yeah, I quite like Sara and Alexiel as they are both very strong. I noticed too that I've been torturing Raphael in all my chapters as well…not because I detest him, but its for the fun of it…XD, and yeah, I'm from Singapore……

UrukiWindDemon: Here's an update, I decided to let Kira appear a bit earlier in this story, but without typing his name till the very end, Yes, that was my very intention. And yeah, you're right, Aerial bf IS Sakuya Kira. Some spoiler alert -- Sakuya and Lucifer are gonna get into hell of an argument…

LucifaelsBride: I didn't think the name Singapore would reach that far…haha…yeah, Kira makes his appearance at last, but there's going to be a lot of chaos…I think you read the earlier part of my A/N, there's an arrow that says –fangirls- jokes…yeah, Sara is really unique in her own way, and that's what I like about her. But I still like Alexiel best…

Sweety8587: Glad to hear that, your review made my day as well…. Yeah, from what I saw in the manga storyline, Lucifer and Gabriel, as well as Uriel, has really had their patience tested, by Raphael as well as Michael, and some other characters as well.

_Okay, I'm aware that my A/N's too long, but there are some things I'll like to say. Firstly, I think chapter 5 was the most well received chapter, and for that, I really, really want to thank every one that has reviewed. I thank all my readers who didn't review as well. Secondly, I can't guarantee an update as soon as possible, but like I always say, I'll do my very best! Lastly, hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	7. Attempt

Disclaimer: No, Angel Sanctuary does not belong to me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7- Attempt_

_Assiah_

"Im…impossible…" Setsuna stammered. Katou was rock still as he looked at the newcomer in shock. Uriel, Lucifer and everyone was struck speechless.

Aerial tilted her head in confusion. "Kira, friends of yours?"

Kira's eyes flickered over to Setsuna and Sara, then at Lucifer. "Set- chan and Sara- chan, that is. Yeah, I know most of them here…but not really well…"

Aerial opened her mouth to say something, but Sara cut her off. "Yeah, Aerial, its true; we do know him. We just haven't seen him for a long time, that's all. Erm, why don't you help me with preparation for dessert first? Let the guys have their guy talk, we'll join them later, okay?" Aerial hesitated, then followed Sara into the kitchen, where nearly everyone heard the false laughter resonating in her voice.

Once ensuring that Aerial was out of earshot, Setsuna ran up to Kira and began shaking him. "Wha…what do you think you're doing, idiot!?" Kira rammed a fist on top of Setsuna's head lightly. Setsuna winced.

"I was just checking if you're real, that's all! Yes, its Kira- sempai alright!" That earned him another whack on the head. "Itai! Sempai, that hurts!"

"I'm glad you know that! And yes, I'm very much real alright!" -_But not for long…_- Kira snapped. Kurai and the others were still very much dumbstruck, only managing to watch on with some unknown force supporting them. Finally, Kurai let a word slip from her mouth. "H…how…?"

Kira glanced over to her. "Kurai- hime, if I didn't remember wrongly, right? You've grown more mature and prettier, it seems." Kurai blinked her eyes in surprise, a tinge of red staining her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by a particular angel, who felt jealously boiling inside of him.

Uriel stepped forward. "How is it that you're still alive? We saw you…!" Uriel was cut off as Lucifer raised a hand.

Both Kira and Lucifer stared, rather, _glared_, at each other. "That I would like to know as well. You were me, and I was you. Its literally impossible to have separate bodies, no, its almost impossible to it to even happen. Mind giving an explanation? Also, how are you related to Alexiel as of now?"

Kira snorted. "Don't make yourself so high and mighty, Lucifer. About how I came into this world I will not reveal. But I can tell you this; Alexiel is related to me through a relationship. Meaning, I am her boyfriend. Happy?"

Lucifer gave a wordless snarl. Before he could do anything rash, Setsuna stepped between them.

"Don't interfere!" Lucifer snapped.

"Then go louder somemore and let Aerial hear everything! How's that?" Setsuna retorted. Lucifer glowered at him, but Setsuna refused to back down at returned the glare. Kira gave a snort. Both Lucifer and Setsuna now turned to glare at him.

"If you're grown up enough, GO to the balcony and shut the sliding door so you can argue all you want, alright? I'll drop a signal if I see Aerial, k?"

Kira and Lucifer glared at each other then made their way to the balcony.

Kurai then walked up to Setsuna and tugged his sleeve. "Will they be okay?"

Setsuna let out a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe they'll just trash everything straight out and be done with it."

From behind, Uriel and the rest sighed. "It had better be, or you'll gonna have to clean up later." Michael said.

Setsuna let out a groan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Adam Kadamon was silent as he watched the events unfold, using the lake as a screen.

He then silently exhaled, and turned away from the lake.

_The stage had been set earlier on the wish she had made, yet she wished for no one other than her to step on it._

_But now…_

_The stage is all set, and the actors and actresses must now stand upon it…_

_Alexiel, was this truly the ending you did not wish for?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Aerial glanced out once in a while, worried for her boyfriend. Rather than looking pleased upon seeing him again, everyone had seemed shocked…

_-Its almost as if they just saw him rise up from…stop that!-_ Aerial shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head. From behind her, Sara watched her and looked back at the chocolate cake that she had made.

_-Sweet…now everything has gone from bad to worst. I hope matters don't go out of hand anymore than they have…but most of all…I hope that…-_ Sara immediately stopped icing the cake.

_Wait a second._

_Lucifer did mention before that Hatter was coming along._

_I did see her just now._

_But before Kira- sempai…_

Ignoring Aerial's surprised call once she had slammed down the icing and dashed out of the kitchen…

And came face to face with Hatter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Heiwa glanced at her watch. It was almost 8, and she had yet to reach home. She let out a frustrated sigh.

_-I'm never going to get home at this rate! Mum is going to kill me…I DID promise I would be home early…-_

_-Drat the traffic and buses…maybe I should take a taxi…eh, what's this?-_

Heiwa, who had been fishing in her bag for some mint sweets, found herself pulling out a foreign book instead.

She blinked for a few times before the owner of the book registered.

"Oh my gosh! This is Sara- chan's! I forgot to return it to her yesterday!"

_-Double drat it! There'll be no school 'coz of the holiday…maybe I'll drop by her house and give her a surprise? After all, Aerial is there as well…-_

With that, she then flagged down a taxi and made her way to Sara's (chaotic) house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

Barbelo gingerly spread the cooling ointment over her wounds and gritted her teeth as thousands of needles pricked into the wound.

Damn Lucifer for this latest insult.

Once she was done, she covered her injuries with bandages. Once again, she cursed Lucifer and tried to restrain the smoldering fury inside of her.

_-Because of one angel…because of the cursed Organic Angel! Why did she have to come and go as and when she liked!?-_

_-But that does not matter now…anyway, those fools can enjoy their time down there…-_

_-Once my plans fall into place, both you and your brother and that cursed Organic Angel will never escape from this cruel fate.-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

"HATTER!" Sara shrieked.

"Hatter?" Aerial asked in confusion, as she had heard Sara screaming.

Hatter covered her ears.

"Please, Sara- san, I'm not deaf, you know."

Sara clamped her hands over her mouth. "My…my apologies!"

Hatter said nothing, only twisted her hat around and looked at Sara. "What is it?"

Sara opened her mouth, then stopped.

"Never mind, nothing much, really."

_-Then why is it that I still feel so jittery? Shouldn't everything be fine by now?-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Lucifer and Kira watched as Setsuna slid the door shut, then walked to where Kurai and the others were. Judging from the looks on their faces, it was clear that they were worried about the outcome as well.

With that, Kira looked at Lucifer.

"Well? What do you want to talk about?" Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you back here? It's impossible for you to even return here, and in a separate body! Both of us were one and has always been one! It is not possible for us to separate, for when you so called died, it was I who was revived! Why are you instead?"

Kira snorted.

"You wanted to ask that only? I told you before; I can't tell you why I am back here alive. I only know that at least I can do something worthwhile by being back here in Assiah, like finding a job and having the ability to create my life all over again."

"That's all? What just bloody happened after the war?"

"You're asking me? You were the one there, not me!"

"But you were in my body, weren't you!?"

"Those are my memories in you, idiot ruler! Can't tell the difference between your own memories and my own!?"

"Both of us were sharing one body!"

"Hello? I WAS Nanatsuya, and you WERE Lucifer!"

A rap on the glass broke their loudness competition. Setsuna was looking pissed as he made a thumb- down sign, meaning he wanted them to keep their volume down. Following that, he then walked away as they saw Sara and Hatter talk briefly, then Sara walked back to the kitchen.

Kira sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Why didn't just want to ask me about that, right?"

"What?"

"You wanted to ask about Alexiel, right?" Lucifer's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

"Why is she here?" Kira looked at him carefully, then leaned against the cool wall of the balcony.

"She is here because she wanted to be here. Assiah had always been her ideal place for living like the woman she had always wanted to be."

"She can do that in Heaven as well, with Adam Kadamon, her father, back!"

"You don't understand, do you, despite having been me over the decades?"

"All I know that my love never wavered, okay? That's all I care! She promised we would be together again!"

"So she promised…true, you were with her longer than any of us, but then again, you don't understand the situation."

"Then what am I supposed to understand!?" Lucifer was growing angrier by the moment.

Kira's next sentence shocked him.

"What I mean, you empty- headed demon, is that Alexiel CHOOSE to come here, from the very time when she first saw a vision of Assiah as a newborn baby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Adam Kadamon turned once more from the lake.

The stage was set, the main actress, and the other actors and actresses had stepped in.

_-Now all that's left is the decision maker of this tragic show that must be enacted in the cruelest of appearance.-_

_-Please, forgive me, my beloved children…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Even as Lucifer and Kira were speaking, the others were having their own talks.

"Not resolved? I thought the talks would been over by now!" Setsuna was flabbergasted.

Uriel sipped his tea. "_Supposed_ to be over, Setsuna. But both sides can't agree on several terms, and it has been dragging on forever."

"And what are those problems?"

"Basically, constant updates on both sides ruling system, as well the neutrality of Kurai- hime's country and such…"

"_That's all!?"_

Michael nodded. "Of course, what were you expecting? For both angels and demons to go matey and stuff?"

Barbiel walloped him on the head, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, especially Raphael.

"Barbiel, OUCH!" Barbiel glared at him.

"Glad you know that, _Michael- sama._" She twitched her head slightly to the direction of Kurai, who was looking a little hurt.

Instantly, Michael realised he had said something wrong.

"No, No, I wasn't talking about you, Kurai!" Everyone blinked. Kurai turned away form a spluttering Michael.

"Is it my imagination or have they been on a first name basis from since forever?" Setsuna asked.

Barbiel sighed.

_-Just how dense can they be?-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Heiwa was doing her best not to scream at the driver, because she was aware it wasn't his fault.

But she had been stuck in a traffic jam for close to _two hours._

-_When I reach my destination, I'm going to wallop my head for being an idiot, then give mum a call and tell her I'll be back… VERY LATE.-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

"It was her decision to come here from the time she was born?" Lucifer asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Impossible! Not even the best of us angels had the ability to see the world before they were even birthed out!"

"Ah, but you forget. Alexiel _is _special. She saw the world from the eyes of Adam Kadamon himself."

"But that's still impossible!"

Kira sighed, feeling rather annoyed at the increasingly dense fallen angel in front of him.

"Honestly, are you really dumb or did that last attack you took from 'God' fry your brains?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Sara twirled the icing around a little more, then sighed in relief as she took a step back to admire her masterpiece.

"Wonderful! Isn't it, Aerial?" Aerial managed a weak smile.

"That cake does look nice…" Aerial trailed off.

Sara smiled. "Hey Aerial?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry, let the men have their talk, everything will be okay once they finish talking." Aerial blinked her eyes, then let out a soft smile.

"Well, glad that's resolved, now, shall we get started on the meringue pie?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

The lake reflected a young woman coming out of the car and talking to someone, then turned to a building in front of her.

-_At last, the final key has arrived.-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

Everyone started to ignore the argument between Michael and Kurai, and went back talking about the treaty.

"But its been almost _6 years _since the last Holy war ended and you guys are still discussing the same things over and over again!? Hello, do you know that if something happens…" Setsuna was cut off as Gabriel slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Hush, Set- chan! We can't have you speaking foul things now!"

"That's right! Do you know how delicate a position are we Archangels in now?" Raphael added.

Setsuna blinked.

Uriel sighed. "What Raphael means is that we are facing a lot of opposition from some members of Heaven and Hell alike. Its tough for us and Lucifer to crush this opposition parties while we are trying to deal with the treaty issues."

Setsuna, who had then managed to pry Gabriel's hand from his mouth, asked. "You mean there's no solution to this problem?"

All three Archangels glanced at each other. "There's a way, but…" Raphael said slowly.

"It is rather a big problem at current…" Gabriel continued.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Basically, the only one who has power equal to that of the words of Adam Kadamon himself is currently believing she's 100 percent a human being _and _has completely no memory of her past."

It then struck Setsuna. "You don't mean…"

Michael, who had then managed to gain the forgiveness of Kurai, confirmed Setsuna's thoughts.

"That's right, Messiah. The person we're referring to is none other than Alexiel- sama, the Organic Angel, herself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

Barbelo smiled to herself as she set the last pieces of her plan into place.

As the fit the last piece in, she then walked over to a portrait of Lucifer.

And she clawed it across.

"It will be payback for rejecting my love, Lucifer- sama, and for the humiliation you have caused me."

"Now it will be your turn to suffer."

_-And I will have the pleasure of seeing you in pain as your beloved turns away from you.-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

"To be born purely from the father's wishes…" Lucifer mused.

"Now you get it?" Kira asked.

_-Adam Kadamon's dream was to create an Assiah where everyone could co- exist in peace…so similar to that of Alexiel's wishes…-_

"Yes, I do. But it still seems so impossible."

"I understand your doubts."

"I've no idea if that was an idea of his joke."

"It wasn't." Kira's voice sounded strange. "He wanted it to be that way."

"You're telling me he's trying to be another God?"

"He isn't trying, Lucifer. He _already _is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

The woman now closed in, and Adam Kadamon closed his eyes.

_-The show is set.-_

_-Now what matters is…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hell_

"Finally, the plan is in place." Barbelo smiled.

She swirled the blood- red wine she was so fond of, watching with admiration at the graceful waves made by the liquid.

"A toast to your shattered emotions, Lucifer- sama."

"And…" Barbelo's smile turned hard.

Barbelo closed her eyes as the final puzzle clicked into place.

"A toast to your demise…Alexiel-sama."

"Now…what matters more…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell/ Heaven_

_Barbelo/ Adam Kadamon_

"Everything will fall into place now…"

"Lucifer- sama!/ Sakuya Kira."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Both jerked as something similar to an electrical shock tingled up their spines.

"What the hell…!?" Both said at the same time.

Both then looked at each other, then Kira shrugged. Lucifer glared at him, then asked, his tone frosty.

"What do you mean, he is God?"

"I swear, that attack did cook your brains…"

"Answer me, Sakuya Kira!"

"You know that God is the highest being among all of the hierarchy of the angels right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Doesn't it make sense to you that it is only natural that the next highest ranking will take his place?'

"And the next in rank, whose power is equivalent to God himself…"

"That's right; its none other than Adam Kadamon himself. The next in line after Adam Kadamon would then be…"

Lucifer suddenly felt cold. "The first twins produced as a result of an attempt to spilt the powers of the Seraphita…"

Kira nodded in confirmation as Lucifer finished his sentence.

"Alexiel and Rosiel."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Then when on Earth are you guys going to handle this kind of scenario? We can't have another issue on our hands anymore."

"We are trying our best, Set- chan, but it really takes a toll on us." Gabriel said, exasperated.

"Or are you suggesting that we hold a tea party and sit down and bond over tea and cookies?" Michael shot.

Setsuna grinned. "Now that's nice. Since when were you a typical tea- break time guy?"

Michael then jumped on Setsuna, attempting to strangle him while the others laughed or tried to get Michael off Setsuna.

The doorbell rang.

Setsuna turned his head in sheer surprise. _–Who could it be?-_

"Setsuna?" He turned his head to face Sara, whose face wrote the same question he had in mind.

Michael then jumped off Setsuna, and the latter then stood up and walked towards the door. Sara followed behind closely, both holding their breaths as they opened the door…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

Adam Kadamon sighed.

_-Now the stage is truly ready…-_

_-Please, forgive me…I'm so sorry…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

"Heiwa?" Sara's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected guest in front of her.

"Hey Sara! I came to return this book!" Heiwa said chirpily.

"Erm, why don't you come in, Heiwa?" Heiwa blinked, then shrugged.

"Thanks…is Aerial in…?" Heiwa trailed off as she saw the crowd in the house.

In that instant, Asmodeus, Hatter and Astharoth, who had been silent all this while, nearly fell out of their standing or seating positions, especially Astharoth.

Sara, Setsuna, Heiwa and the others looked at them, astonishment written on their faces. However, Setsuna noticed that the Archangels had frowns on their faces as well.

Astharoth walked over to Heiwa and gently nudged Setsuna and Sara aside as he suddenly gripped Heiwa's shoulders tightly. Heiwa winced in pain. "Hey, let go!"

"Astharoth?" Uriel called out.

But Astharoth wasn't listening. Instead, he kept looking at Heiwa, who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute as his gaze grew more intense. Hatter and Asmodeus were posed such that they would haul Astharoth away if things got out of hand.

The next sentence drove home.

"Astarte nee- san, you've returned?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay, before I get flamed for the SERIOUS lack of updates or a short chapter, let me go do something…# runs to corner and starts bawling # well, sorry…I know that this story has been lacking in updates, but as I mentioned before, this year is really an important year for me as I will be taking my GCE O levels this year. I've been so focused on my work that I hardly type any story…so, I really apologise to the readers who have been following this story._

IrisEclipsed: Sorry for the lack of updates! Somehow, I wouldn't say this chapter was more of a yelling competition, it seemed more of a insult competition in this chapter…XD

KinSlayer Nara: Honestly, your review had me laughing. I'm really sorry I didn't get to update as fast as I would have like, but…TT…anyway, thanks for reviewing! Oh ya, as a side note…I'm afraid Kira will be hightailing out of the story soon…to all Kira fans, my apologies!

Seiko-sama: Thanks for reviewing. I felt that it was time Mika- chan found himself a girlfriend and that Lucifer should quit acting the cocky character he is and get some angst into his life! Makes the story nicer! (To LucifaelsBride and other Lucifer fans, no pun or insult intended!! # Dodges rotten eggs and tomatoes #)

Alexiel Obscure: Thanks so much for reviewing! Your review made my day!

reiosan: Thanks for reviewing! Glad to have a new reviewer!

Hrist Dark Valkyrie: Thanks for the review! I'm truly sorry that the story has been lacking in updates…TT

_Okay, I'm really very upset that I couldn't update fast, and having seen so much positive reviews on my very first AS fic…it really made me kind of guilty…I'll try and update as fast as I can, but I can't really guarantee as the exams have officially begun. Thus, all I can say is that I'm really sorry and hope you will continue to enjoy this story!_

_As a side note, I need some reviews from the readers 'cause I think this story needs some improvement…wait! You don't have to review if you don't wish to, k? _


	8. Recollections

Disclaimer: Don't own AS or any of its characters…

This chapter is specially dedicated to IrisEclipsed, LucifaelsBride and Ayashi44. Thanks for supporting my story all the way! You guys really make my day!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 8- Recollections_

_Assiah_

"Astarte nee- san, you've returned?"

Heiwa blinked. "Asta…who?"

Astharoth looked at Heiwa in disbelief.

"You are Astarte nee- san, don't you remember? I'm your brother! You said you loved me best, right? You said you'll always be there! How could you forget?" Astharoth was getting more agitated.

A look of disgust spread over Heiwa's face.

"Are you sick, that's incest!" she snapped. Astharoth looked at her in shock as a weird emotion crossed over the faces of Setsuna and Sara.

Aerial winced slightly as she heard what her best friend had said.

Hatter and Asmodeus turned to look at Lucifer, who nodded his head. Both then sprang towards Astharoth and locked their arms around his arms and forcefully dragged him away.

Aerial, who had been watching, walked over to Heiwa, who was gingerly rubbing her arms. "You okay?"

Heiwa grumbled. "I guess…anyway, I'm hightailing out of here. I don't want that guy grabbing me again…pity he's quite good- looking. But, incest? Now, that's gross…"

"Hey…you gotta be aware of other people's feelings too…" Aerial chided her friend.

Heiwa sighed. "Fine, whatever, I gotta head home now. My mom is gonna chew my head off…"

Heiwa passed the book to Aerial, waved her arm at Sara, who returned one weakly. As she turned her head, her eyes came to rest on the stoic figure of Lucifer, before she walked out of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"What's this? Now Astarte? Life is so full of mystery! And my husband's twin? What a nice joke!" Barbelo threw her head back and laughed.

As she composed herself moments later, a wicked smile played over her blood- red lips.

"Now…why don't we carry this joke a little further…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

Everyone had finished their dessert in silence under the wrathful glare of Sara, who was clearly furious with the events that had taken place. Not even Setsuna's feeble attempts at explaining that she had been partly responsible for this had changed her mindset.

A few minutes after Heiwa left, Aerial had decided to leave as well, under the excuse of "private issues". She had gotten Kira to stay behind as she said a hasty goodbye and went after Heiwa.

After Sara had closed the door, she had glared upon them and motioned for them to move to the dining table and finish up the dessert, which everyone promptly did so, for Sara's temper was not one to play around with.

Once dessert was done with, Sara took a deep breath.

"Alright, I had enough. Lucifer…best if you give an explanation of _what _exactly is going on down here. Uriel, you are _next._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Nee- san…" Rosiel whined as he plucked at another petal of the rose. Katan suppressed a sigh.

"Rosiel- sama, that's the 388th rose that you are currently plucking. At this rate, you won't be able to give any flower to Alexiel- sama…"

"But nee- san doesn't know me! Did you not see the look on her face?" Rosiel wailed.

As Rosiel continued to whine despondently, Katan wondered if it had been a good idea to remove Rosiel from Sara's house after 'Aerial' had pushed him away.

_-Oh well, I just have to live with it…-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

'So…you're telling me that Astarte is Astharoth's older sister?"

Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"And Heiwa happened to look like her?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Same thing with the case of Alexiel and Aerial?"

_Nod. Nod._

"So what are you going to do now?"

_Nod. No –_

Everyone snapped their heads to looked at Sara with sheepish smiles on their faces, other than Lucifer and Barbiel, both of whom had not even bothered to nod their heads, partly because Barbiel was copying down the entire conversation.

"What can we do? Alexiel thinks she's a human, and thing is, none of us even _detected _her astral energies, which is unusual." Raphael said.

"Unusual as in…?" Setsuna asked.

"Unusual as in all re-incarnated angels still retain their astral energies, like your case, Setsuna, Sara. When Alexiel and Gabriel were so- called reincarnated, your bodies were the one to keep that astral energies. Its tightly sealed, but it can be felt by any angels or demons, no matter the distance. Moreover, sometimes we leave behind what we call _astral trails_." Uriel explained.

"Astral trails…are they something like roads? I mean, it just leaves behind something like an invisible trail…" Sara asked.

"Something similar to your description." Gabriel answered. Sara nodded in understanding.

There was silence for a while as everyone each thought of their own things, before they were snapped out of their thoughts when the clock chimed.

Sara glanced at the wall. "It's already 12, huh? Well, Merry Christmas…belated…"

"Anyway, I think we should get going…" Uriel said. The rest of the angels nodded their head, while the demons looked at their leader.

"Lucifer?" Setsuna asked. "Kurai?"

"I think I'll head back too…I can't leave for that long…" Kurai said.

"Lucifer?"

"The rest of you head back first. I want a word with Sakuya. Setsuna, Sara, both of you stay as well."

Hatter, Asmodeus looked at each other, then quickly turned away as they each hauled up an unconscious Astharoth, who had been knocked out courtesy of Hatter.

Sara then opened the door and waved goodbye to them. She watched as Barbiel mumbled something into a watch around her wrist, and a portal suddenly opened up in front of them. Sara gaped.

Apparently, Barbiel must have felt her presence, for she turned around and smiled at Sara before stepping through the portal. Uriel was the last to enter, and he gave a brief wave as the portal closed behind him.

_-In…incredible technology…- _Sara thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mid- way to Heaven_

"Ne, Barbiel, why was Sara- chan looking so stunned back there?" Michael asked, his arms tucked behind his head, Kurai walking by his side.

"Nothing much, actually. I think she was thinking we would fly back…"

"That's a lot of energy…'sides, its not like we can show our wings in the lot of humans there…"

As the group walked on, another portal opened up, and a demon poked its head through.

"What the hell…!?" Michael let out a strangled yell, as the others continued to stone there in shock, other than the demons themselves.

The demon, ignoring the stoned angels, bowed to Hatter.

"Welcome back, Pride- sama, Lust- sama and… Sloth- sama…?" the demon looked curiously at the still unconscious Astaroth.

Hatter waved her hand to get his attention. "Nevermind him; we have more pressing issues to attend to. The Lord of Chaos will return later; he has some personal issues with the Messiah to deal with." The demon nodded, then gestured for them to step through. Asmodeus was first, dragging along with him Astharoth. The demon went over to help, and they soon disappeared into the darkness. Hatter let out a sigh, then looked back at the angels.

"Well, we say our farewells here, I guess. On behalf of hell and the Lord of Chaos, I thank you for being patient with us and we hope the treaty issues will be resolved soon."

As Kurai made to step in after Hatter had entered the portal, Michael grabbed her hand. She turned her head in surprise. Michael blushed slightly and coughed. "Erm, have a safe trip…"

Kurai smiled. "You, too!"

The angels waved goodbye to Kurai as the portal closed up behind her. After which, the angels focused her attention on Michael.

Weird sensations were spreading throughout Michael's body as he felt their stare on him. "What?"

Gabriel coughed slightly. "Seems like the rumor was true after all, after all that we witnessed…"

Raphael sighed. "Our All- action- but- no- Talk boy has grown up at last…"

"Nani!? Shut your trap, you damn flirt!"

"Hey, say the person who's got a cannon- like mouth!"

"And even if I have it!?"

"Will the two of you quit it?" Uriel sighed as he stepped in between them. "Now's not the time for this petty argument of yours. In any event, we need to get back to Heaven now and report to Adam Kadamon- sama about…Alexiel…" The Archangel of Earth then spun around and walked past the rest of them.

Gabriel had a thoughtful look on her face. "Seems like he has yet to get over Alexiel…"

Barbiel nodded. "Seems like he can't help it…after all, he won't be the only competitor for the heart of Alexiel- sama…if she ever returns, that is…"

"And some how, I feel that it will be very soon…" Barbiel made to turn around and chide Raphael, but stopped short as she looked at his face. Gabriel and Michael, having noticed the look of surprise and strangely, fear, crossed over her face, they stepped in front of Raphael.

Except that Raphael did not have his usual carefree smile on his face, in fact, it was more like a person who had just made a damning prophecy that would thrown lives and peace on the line.

But the main stake this time, was Alexiel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Well, what do you want to know about?" Kira asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"How did you get back alive, Senpai?" Setsuna immediately asked.

Kira leaned over and whacked Setsuna on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? You said ask what we wanted to know about!"

"Haven't you been listening to what I said just now? I said ask anything but that!" Kira shot back. Sara sighed.

"Forget it, Senpai. He never listens…"

"I ain't that bad, okay?"

"Don't count on it, Setsuna, you still look like the dumb idiot I saw years ago…"

"Hey!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Lucifer broke in. Everyone turned to look at him.

Lucifer, without looking up, asked, "So what do you intend to do next?"

"About what?" Kira asked, even though he was clear what Lucifer was referring to.

Lucifer glowered at him. "Don't fool around with me!"

Setsuna grimaced. _-Here we go again…-_

"Honestly, will the two of you stop getting offensive with each other?" Kira and Lucifer readied themselves to retort, but decided not to as Setsuna was looking dangerously pissed.

Kira sighed and plopped back into his seat.

"Well, what do you want to ask?" he said heavily.

The next question was unexpected.

"Why is Adam Kadamon involved?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

The demon cowered in front of Barbelo as her eyes devoured the report he had just delivered to her. After she finished looking at it, she looked the demon. "Is this thing true?"

"Y…yes, my lady. I would never lie…" the demon stammered.

Barbelo smirked. "What a job well done…I suppose I must reward you…"

Barbelo held up a cup to the demon. The demon shrank back.

"Don't worry; this is the best wine in hell…" she assured him.

The demon took the cup shakily. "Thank you for your generosity, my lady…" he then drank deeply as Barbelo looked on.

After emptying the cup, he set it next to him and waited for further instructions. Barbelo smiled and tapped on the armrest.

Abruptly, the demon felt something flame through him. "What…!?"

"I suppose I didn't finish my sentence, did I? This is the best wine in hell...made out of monkshood and nettle juice…added along with my deceased son, Abbadon, blood."

The demon writhed around in pain.

"You thought I failed to recognize you, you filthy thing? You were there when my son died! I may have looked like I did not care, but he was_ my flesh and blood. _So, how does it feel to be eaten by the cursed blood that runs in his veins?" Barbelo laughed maniacally.

"My…lady…for…give me…" the demon said.

"Sure…" for a moment, the demon held his hopes up, then…

"I'll grant you a quick death…"

The blade that he had never seen her hold came down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Tch, indeed, the blood of a lower ranked demon tastes foul…" Barbelo flicked away the blood on her fingers, then wiped her blade on the demon's body.

"Now…to set out proving that this report…is true…"

Seconds later, the room was silent, with only traces of the demon's silent scream left behind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Adam Kadamon?" Setsuna said sharply. "What does he have to do with this?"

"A lot…" Lucifer said.

"I never said he was truly involved." Kira said.

"Liar."

Everyone looked at Sara in surprise.

"Sara…?" Setsuna asked.

"Adam Kadamon is involved. Why else would two people be reincarnated and sent to Assiah specifically? Moreover, both of them are friends in Assiah when they are enemies in Heaven. Where's the logic?"

There was a pregnant pause before Lucifer spoke.

"Sara, I think we did not mention it before, but any angel or demon that are reincarnated normally retain _not _a shred of their memories, no matter how powerful their astral power. So what makes you think they can't be friends?"

Everyone tensed, having sensed the chilly tone in Lucifer voice.

"No, I don't mean it that way…I mean, it sounds weird…" Sara tried to rectify the mistake. Lucifer only looked at her, then looked back at Kira.

"How long does Adam Kadamon intend to use us as his pawns?"

Kira was silent.

"I can't tell you that much…"

"So you _are _involved with Adam Kadamon after all!" Setsuna said.

"What else are you keeping from us, Senpai?" Sara asked.

Kira gritted his lips. Since he had revealed it, it was time to let the fish out of the bag.

"Well?" Lucifer said, his onyx eyes searching.

Kira licked his lips.

"Until he can ensure that the prophecy and curse God left behind before you destroyed him will not come true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"_What!?"_

The angel flinched.

"Calm down, Michael, you're scaring him! You make take your leave now." Gabriel said. The angel, with a relieved look on his face, all but walked out of the room.

The Archangels had grim looks on their faces.

"We were just gone for a few hours and this is what happens!?" Michael stormed.

"They certainly weren't expecting a hacker, above all, for the hacker to be from the demon realm…" Barbiel said.

"This won't help matters any better…the treaty has yet to be completely finalized!" Raphael said.

"So all the content of the prophecy is completely stolen?" Uriel asked.

"Yes, Uriel- sama. We still have the copy of the prophecy, but it is completely fragmented. We will need a long time to repair and retrieve all the information again."

"How long will it take you?"

"Around a few months, I believe, Gabriel- sama."

"We can't wait that long! The demon realm are made up of several former angels as well! Furthermore, out of the Seven Sins, about 3 of them can read the Old Language!" Michael said.

"Old Language…that'll be Hatter, Asmodeus and Barbelo…then what of the former Throne, Astharoth?" Raphael mused.

"Astharoth was taught the New Tongue, rather than the Old Language. Only a select bunch of angels were taught the ancient Old Language. Barbiel, were you taught?" Uriel questioned.

Barbiel shook her head. "The Old Language was taught specifically to several ranks of angels only. Mainly the Thrones, Virtues and Cherubim. Also, among these ranks, only a few angels were selected. However, I am aware that there was one special case in which a Seraphim was taught…"

"A Seraphim…oh, I remember now! His name was Beelzebub!" Uriel exclaimed.

"Beelzebub? As in the Lord of Flies, Gluttony?" Raphael said incredulously.

Barbiel nodded. "The very same Seraphim. God apparently took a liking to him…"

"So make that four Sins to know the Old Language…" Michael said.

"This is bad…we should have forseen this kind of thing…" Raphael groaned.

"How about this? Let's draw out a list of names who are familiar with the Old Language." Gabriel said, as she raised her pen.

_Lucifer_

_Seven Sins: Hatter, Asmodeus, Barbelo and Beelzebub_

"Speaking about it, I just realized something. Michael, you aren't under any of the above mentioned ranks that Barbiel was talking about." Raphael said.

"Now that you mention it…" Michael said. "Barbiel…?"

"I believe its because its necessary for an Archangel to know the Old Language and New Tongue."

"So basically, Michael is the only Powers to be taught?" Gabriel said.

"Impressive…" Uriel said, amused.

"ARGH! TO HELL WITH THIS STUFF!" Michael yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

"Old…Language?" Setsuna asked.

Lucifer nodded. "Both of you can speak it, because of the influence by Alexiel and Gabriel."

"The battle back at Etemenanki…?" Setsuna asked.

"That's different. That's an incantation to open up the Tower. The language is only recognized by you, Rosiel and Alexiel."

"Then what of the Enora?" Sara asked.

"There are 3 types of languages. The Old Language, New Tongue and the Enora. However, the Enora is only recognized by the 12 Zodiac Angels and a select few."

"Hang on a moment, I'm getting confused. The Enora used to be the main language of the angels right?" Setsuna questioned.

"Not really, the Enora was rather sacred. Only the Seraphita and the 12 Zodiacs know about it. The Old Language was the common language back then, but during our generation, meaning from the time we were born, the New Tongue was introduced and it is our permanent communication now. Those who knew the Old Language had all passed on, and only a select few from various ranks of the angels hierarchy can learn the Old Language."

"I see…now I have a clearer view…but was there a need for so many types of languages?"

"I won't answer that question." Lucifer said flatly.

"Anyway, where is this prophecy now? And speaking of which, is this prophecy so important that it was written in the Old Language?" Sara asked.

"As of current, the angels are safeguarding it, and yes, it is important." Kira answered.

"But, why?" Sara asked.

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to say it, but…anyway, this prophecy involves mainly Setsuna and Alexiel only…"

"Huh!?" Lucifer, Setsuna and Sara started.

"You see…this prophecy was meant for the Messiah and his 'mother', meaning Alexiel, because they will be the ones to decide the fate of Heaven and Assiah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

The discussion had taken much longer than he wanted, but he hoped that she was there, like she said she would be.

_-I will meet you at the 8th lamppost after you step out of the building where the Mudous live.-_

_-Why did she…- _Lucifer wondered.

Up ahead, he saw a silhouette leaning against the lamppost, and he frowned slightly. He quickened his pace until he was a few feet away from her.

"My apologies, have you been waiting long?" he asked. The cloaked person turned to looked at him, then motioned for him to move into a dark alleyway. Saying nothing, he followed.

Once they were mixed among the darkness, the stranger threw back her hood and fell on one knee. Lucifer held out his left hand as she gently took it and kissed it.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked once more gravely.

"No, my lord. It has always been the duty of the servant to wait for the master."

"Why…?"

"I will explain things slowly, my lord…"

"Are you aware…?"

The woman nodded her head. Lucifer soon found himself gazing into familiar amber- colored eyes as she lifted her head.

"Sakamichi Heiwa…I will now explain…my Lord…as I stand before you as…"

"Sister of Astharoth, Sin of Sloth: Astarte…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Lack of updates, I know…but its hard when you're juggling exams and homework and other stuff on the go…TT Anyway, in case you get confused over the language stuff, i'm aware that only the Enora was present in the manga...i made up the Old Language and New Tongue stuff...hope it clears your confusion!_

IrisEclipsed: Yeah, there will be some hints of it as it goes on, and I'm really sorry I took so long to update, I swear, I'm trying! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! XD

LucifaelsBride: Nah, don't worry, I doubt Alexiel would stick her sword into you…maybe you should buy her a Kira plushie or a Setsuna plushie to keep her happy…(just kidding…) Anyway, no offense intended about the Kira stuff…XD. Anyway, look forward to more Kira appearances!

Ayashi44: Its always nice to have a new reviewer, and wow…you're Spanish…anyway, thanks for your review! I'll try and see if I can adjust the story accordingly, and I've started considering your suggestions. Don't worry, I'll make Mika and Kurai kiss soon, if not, I think Raphael will volunteer…XD

_Raphael: Yeah! I'll definitely do it!_

_Michael/Kurai: Keep out of our love life, damn it!_

_Anyway, please review! Just click that small square box over there…please? _


	9. Twisted

Disclaimer: I'll never be as creative as Kaori Yuki- san, so yeah…

A/N: To Hrist Dark Valkyrie and ayashi44, you guys really make my day. Thanks for your reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 9- Twisted_

_Assiah_

"Why…how did you manage to…?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but this is not the place to speak. We will need a place to make sure that we are not being spied on. Although you may have gained the trust of the angels, it will not be wise if you are found speaking to a Sin that is supposed to be dead."

"Then why are you…?"

"I will explain everything later…but for now, this way, my lord."

Lucifer's shoulder slackened slightly, but his eyes narrowed.

"And how would I know that you are really Astarte and not some demon sent by Barbelo to exact revenge upon me?"

"Astarte speaks no lies even in front of her brother, whom she loves…" A sad look crossed over the face of Astarte. Lucifer relaxed slightly.

"And it would seem that you still love him so."

"If I had a choice, my Lord…" Astarte let out a soft 'hmpf', and turned away from Lucifer.

"Time is short, my Lord…we have to hasten."

"Lead the way."

Moments later, the only confirmation that they had been there were the few black feathers that remained on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remants of Eden_

_# Flashback #_

"_When you have settled Rosiel's problem, please meet me at Eden's ruins."_

Katan frowned. Even though Adam Kadamon had spoken in his usual calm manner, Katan swore he had heard something underneath that tone of voice.

It felt like… pure sorrow.

And it felt weird for that to be heard out of Adam Kadamon.

_-It now matters not, for what is important now is to meet up with Adam Kadamon- sama and find out what has aggrieved him greatly. Could it be with regards to…?-_

"Katan."

Katan snapped out of his reverie, and immediately knelt on the ground.

"Adam Kadamon- sama. My apologies, was I late?"

Adam Kadamon smiled.

"Fret not. I was just early, that's all. I hope that I did not give any problems to you and Rosiel?"

"None at all, Adam Kadamon- sama. You said you wished to speak to me…" Katan hesitated, then continued. "So I did not reveal to Rosiel- sama that I was going to meet with you…"

Adam Kadamon nodded gravely. "Indeed I had hoped that you would not tell him. But for now, will you accompany me for a little while, before I move to more important issues?"

"I would be glad to, Adam Kadamon- sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_She opened her eyes._

_-Where…am I?-_

_She was standing on water. The water rippled around her feet, and the faintest of sounds could be heard._

_She opened her eyes fully. Her surrounding were dark._

_But the blue of the water and the ripples could be seen._

_Then she looked up, and…_

_-Who…are you!?-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

The cigarette stick bounced off the wall, only to be thrown against it again. Finally, it was left to slide to the ground, lying in a crumpled heap.

"Che…damn, this matter is kind of getting out of hand…"

_-So…it seems that my time is drawing to a close…-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Heaven_

"Fixed?"

"Nope."

_After a while…_

"Michael, you finished translating the part?"

"For the sixteen time, Gabriel, NO!"

"We should have let Uriel done it then…"

"Earth guy is down at the archives…"

"Speaking of which, where is Raphael?"

"Think he saw Barbiel some time ago, he ran after her in a frenzy."

Gabriel sighed.

"At this rate, we'll never finish this."

"Nope, we won't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Astarte nee-san…"

Asmodeus tried to hold back a sigh. "He's been like this ever since we came back and he came to…can we put him back to sleep?"

Hatter shook her head. "Leave him be. I'll have Mammon deal with him later. Anyway, we should move on to other issues now."

"Oh, that's a first. I have never seen you willing to discuss issues with me most willingly…have you fallen for my charms at long last?"

"Not a bit." Hatter answered flatly. "I would discuss this with all the Seven Satans, but as you can see with the case of Astharoth, it would be impossible."

"So? We wait for our Lord to return?"

"Has your brain been fried by thinking too much of women? Gather the Satans in the Hall, we need to have a talk. NOW." Asmodeus smirked.

"Fine, fine…what of Wrath?"

Hatter stopped in her tracks.

"Wrath…?"

"Yes, Wrath."

"Leave her out. I would rather our Lord spill the news to her himself. I don't need to deal with a mad woman right now when we already have a pining fool over there…"

Asmodeus watched Hatter walk away, and a sheepish smile spread over his face.

"So she does live up to her name of Pride…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assiah_

_# Thump #_

"OUCH!" Sara let out a sigh.

"What happened, Setsuna?" Her question was soon answered as a pissed- off Setsuna hopped out of the library on one foot while clutching a rather large book in his hands.

"Really, Sara, clean up your books some day!" Sara resisted the urge to laugh as she walked over and took the book from Setsuna's hands.

"Fine, I'll do that…"

"By the way," Setsuna hobbled over as Sara sat down and started to flip the pages, "wasn't this book given to you by Uriel?"

Sara nodded. "He said that this is one of the archives most valuable book, as it contains lots of information not revealed to anyone but the Archangels only."

"Even Adam Kadamon?"

"Yep. This book was written by a teacher of Uriel's, who had it hidden away as he would be accused of heresy if anyone found out. The location of the book is only revealed to Uriel himself, who in turn told the other 3 Archangels."

"Che. All the secrecy. But it couldn't be helped, right? After all, the highest crime an angel can be accused of is heresy, right?"

"That's right. And when we say heresy, it's literally-"

"A massacre. Don't look at me like that, I DID pay attention during history classes."

"Fine, whatever." Sara continued to flip through the pages. "Aren't you gonna ask how come I got this book?"

"…"

"What do you want to find?"

Sara looked up at him. "You are seriously not asking?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Tell me about it, when you think it's the right time."

Sara let out a small laugh, then turned to the next page. Her eyes widened abruptly.

"This is it…!"

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

"Alexiel- sama…Aerial…" Kurai whispered out, then shook her head in sheer frustration.

_-Damn, its getting so confusing! First Aerial and Alexiel- sama, then Astarte and Heiwa…what on Gehenna is going on!?-_

"Kurai- hime!" Noise ran into the room, panting heavily.

"Not now, Noise, I'm busy…"

"No, you have a visitor!"

"Get him to come back later, I'm thinking!"

"But…but…!"

"But what!?" Kurai said, annoyed.

"I mean, we can't say no to them…"

Kurai let out a frustrated sigh. "Who are these esteemed guests, then?"

"The Lord of Hell, m'lady!"

"W…What?"

_-The Lord of Hell…is in Gehenna…?-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hell_

"Ne…Pride…"

"Yes?"

"May we know the reason why we were called so urgently?"

"Of course. You will have your answer soon, Avarice. But for now, we will have to patiently wait for the others, no?"

Mammon muttered something under his breath and leaned back into his seat. Hatter smiled cheekily at him, the looked up as the door opened once more to reveal the remaining 3 Satans. Hatter stood up.

"You're late, Lust. Greetings to you, Gluttony, Envy." Beelzebub nodded in response, but Leviathan let out a slight growling. Hatter only smiled.

"My, my, Envy. Don't worry; we'll let you go back once we are finished with the issue at hand, alright?"

Leviathan snarled. Asmodeus immediately placed one hand on his shoulder. Leviathan turned his smoldering eyes upon Asmodeus, who did not so much as flinch.

"Please be good, Envy. We wouldn't want to hurt you now, would we?" The other 2 Satans rumbled in response. Leviathan narrowed his eyes at Hatter, then shuffled over to his seat. Asmodeus sighed.

_-Really, he's getting out of hand. Note to self: Report back to the Dark Lord about the issue with Envy…-_

As Asmodeus settled himself, Beelzebub looked at Hatter. "Pride."

"Yes, Lord Gluttony?"

"You have not called Wrath or Sloth to the meeting." Hatter smiled.

"Sadly, Lord Gluttony, it would be better to leave Wrath out of this matter, and Sloth…is part of this issue that I would be speaking about."

"So why not involve him?"

"Currently, he will not respond to anyone, and we do not wish to agitate him further." Asmodeus answered. "It would be better to let him live in his little dream, for now."

Mammon snorted. "And here I thought he was trying to live up to his title of Sloth ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_

"Michael- sama!"

"WHAT NOW!?" Michael roared. Everyone in the room cringed, with the exception of Gabriel, who had gotten used to his sudden mood changes.

"Erm, well…we…" The messenger squeaked, clearly terrified that he would be burnt to death. Gabriel sighed and gently patted Michael's head.

"Michael, you are scaring the poor guy to death. It's his duty to deliver messages, and its not easy on him. Take it easy, okay? I'll finish up the rest of the translation."

"Gabriel…"

"Yes?"

"Next time, leave my head alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gehenna_

The atmosphere was cold.

Kurai's eyes flickered back and forth nervously, before weakly clearing her voice to catch their attention.

"A…Ano…may I know…the purpose for your visit, Lucifer- sama?"

"Kurai-hime, may I request you leave us be?"

"Uh, sure!" Kurai stood up, looked at Astarte, then walked out as fast as she could and…

"Kurai!"

"Mi…Mika…!?"

Michael stopped short in front of Kurai, panting heavily. "Well? I heard that brother of mine was here in Gehenna, gave me quite a decent amount of heart attack…"

"Yea…you want to catch your breath first? I'll bring you to the throne room; that place is a better place for me to talk to you…"

"Yea, sure, lead the way…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier on…_

"_COME AGAIN!?"_

_For the second time that day, everyone cringed, some even going as far as to duck under tables just to avoid the Archangel's fury._

_Only this time, Michael was more shocked than mad._

"_That bas…change that, brother of mine is at Gehenna!?"_

"_Yes, Michael- sama!"_

_Michael turned to look at Gabriel. "Oi…"_

"_Best if you go and find the princess and have a word with her…"_

_Michael nodded his head, and ran out of the room._

_There was silence for a while before Gabriel's cheerful voice broke through._

"_Now, everyone, let's get back to work, shall we?"_

_# Flashback ends # _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Assiah_

"Prophecy?" Sara nodded.

"Yep. Apparently, the machine thingy; I forgot his name; kind of leaked out information accidentally while rewriting some information, and he didn't even realize it. Uriel's teacher somehow got hold of it, and he kept it a secret ever since."

"But it won't exactly be counted a secret if Uriel already read the book, right?"

"Nope. Uriel got the book, but he didn't open the book because his teacher instructed him not to do so. The book was supposed to be opened by someone else."

"Who? You?"

"Nope."

"Me?"

"You're thinking too highly of yourself."

"Ok, fine, I give up. Who was supposed to get the book?"

"Well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hell_

"Impossible!"

"I agree!"

Hatter rolled her eyes, as Asmodeus snickered.

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that time is short, and that I will need you to stop saying -impossible- at every chance you get? We have a duty to report back to the Lord of Hell himself, and if we don't…"

"…" There was silence for a moment, then there was a knock on the door. All the Satans looked up sharply.

"Enter." Hatter's voice was cool and collected. A demon underling peeked his head in, looking extremely terrified.

"So…sorry…its…just that…"

"What is it?" Mammon said impatiently. "Stop wasting our time!"

"Yes! My apologies, Avarice- sama! The Great Lord has asked that the Seven Satans be assembled in the throne room, now."

The five Satans looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for? It's the Lord's order, right?"

"Impossible." Leviathan rumbled.

"Very funny, Envy. Very funny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Who are you…?-_

_Silence_

_-Who am I?-_

_-Huh?-_

_A smile crossed over the image's face._

_-I am you.-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: And that's finally done and over with! # starts bawling #_

_Kira: And as a result, I have been graciously asked to read the author's notes for you._

_Setsuna: Not fair, damn it!_

_# Setsuna gets thrown out #_

_Kira: # cough # Firstly, I would like to thank the wonderful women…and men, if there are any, who have read the story but did not review. The author is more than pleased with the number of hits she had that she cries into her pillow every night upon the receiving of new reader…_

_Alexiel: Don't make up stories, you idiot!_

_Kira: Fine, fine. Anything for my beloved Alexiel. Anyway, the next thanks goes to the 2 wonderful people who cared to drop a review. They are:_

ayashi44: Sorry you had to wait so long! I tried to update earlier, but for almost the entire year, I had to deal with my examinations and other personal issues, not to mention my com went and "died" on me. I hope you like this chapter, though! As a side note, I'm working on your request, so you can expect it in the next chapter! )

Hrist Dark Valkyrie: I'm sorry that I couldn't leave a review for your stories, I'll try and do it the next time round I drop by and read. (I'm working now, and my school is slated to start soon in April, so I may be a little…) Anyway, sorry for a short chapter, and I hope to see your review soon in my mailbox! )

_Kira: So to the 2 who reviewed, tonight you will dream of me dancing in the rose garden…_

_Uriel: Keep out of my garden, Sakuya._

_Kira: Don't interrupt, you guys!_

_# AS cast starts bickering #_

_Sara: There we go again…anyway! The author has a request to make! She's looking for a beta reader, as she's having a rather big writer's block. Interested people don't have to worry about waiting long; the author just needs 3 weeks._

_Also, the only 2 conditions of becoming the beta reader:_

_1) Has to be familiar with the AS world_

_2) Has a decent amt of language command, and who can discuss freely about the story itself._

_Gabriel: Drop a PM if you're interested! Just give 2 reasons why you are willing to be a beta reader for this story, and that's done! The author will contact you through an email! And if possible, better if the B-R is a member of FFnet. See you soon! And don't forget to review, or you won't get to see the "hot" guys in your dreams! # winks #_


End file.
